Wren's Moon
by Crystal-Methodist
Summary: After a few months in Skyrim, the khajiit caravan stumbles upon an abandoned wood elf baby. Little do they know who this person will grow to be. Rated M for the over all content (language, smut, gore, etc.). Many characters to make an appearance/play roles!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first story on this account and since I've always enjoyed the Elder Scrolls series I figured I would write a story. I apologize if I'm a little off on some of the information. I'm always open to ideas and critique so let me know what you think of this!**

Prologue

It was the 15th of Sun's Dawn, E4 174, about a month and a half since the Khajiit caravan had arrived in Skyrim. Business hadn't been going very well for the first few weeks but they had just made a break when a band of mercenaries happened by in need of a great deal of supplies and weapons. This left the caravan with a hefty amount of gold. After the struck of good luck it was needless to say, this called for celebrating. The party had gone on for hours into the night; they were sure the furless folk in Riften could hear their rambunctious party going on. The abundance of skooma and moon sugar resulted in an awry of intoxicated fun for the feline people. Ma'randru-jo began to shamelessly court his traveling companion, Atanbah. She was unimpressed with his effort, "So this is why you have yet to find your mate" her condescending tone evident in her thick accent. "Ohh come on Ata…-" Atanbah's left ear twitched at his pet name which she hated so much.

"I think you know I've already found her" he came close to her face, Atanbah could feel herself becoming flustered by his forward actions. _What does this fool think he's doing?!_ She internally screamed at herself to move, but did she really want to? Right as Ma'randru-jo's face was an inch apart from her own he quickly shifted so that he could see behind her "Isn't that right Zaynabi?" he yelled drunkenly. Zaynabi just looked at the two with a bored expression on her face and turned back to the three leaders who were in discussion before being interrupted by the young Khajiit. As they started back on their conversation the sound of Atanbah unleashing her wrath on Ma'randru-jo could be heard behind them, unfortunately for him nobody bothered to pay attention to his suffering.

Ri'saad, the eldest of the three was the first to continue the conversation, "Ma'dran, are you certain of this?". "Yes, I hear there is talks of an uprising in the Reach by the breton people". "If this news is true it might mean a good amount of gold to come our way, reasonably priced weapons and armor are very hard to come by for a regular citizen" responded Ma'dran. Ahkari seemed to be slightly on edge, both Ri'saad and Ma'dran could clearly see that. "We should get a move on westward soon if we are to find the right clientele, our travels won't be easy since these nord bastards wont allow us in their shithole cities. I do have some reservations though…" Ri'saad looked at his companion with curiosity "What would they be?". Ahkari sighed deeply, his body language could show what he was going to say _what if this is just a pointless rumor that will be a waste of time and coin_. Ma'dran had found his voice, hissing at Ahkari "You are an idiot Ahka, this is a fortune waiting to come!". The rising argument had caught the attention of the remaining caravan members, who all discretely listened in. Before an argument could ensue, Ri'saad lifted his paw as to silence them. "We should gather more information before moving everyone west, let's stay near Riften and collect more coin in the meantime".

After their conversation was over the party continued on until the sun broke over lake Honrich. For the next few days everyone tried their best to sell goods to the people of the Rift. By the time Tirdas had arrived they found that the rebellion in the west was more than a rumor and began to pack. The next day they were halfway to Ivarstead when they heard a very strange wailing sound in the brush a few feet from where they were walking, "What is that pestering noise?" Zaynabi seethed. The noise became almost unbearable, "I will go and see what it is" volunteered Ma'dran. While the rest of the caravan decided it was a good time to take a break, the male Khajiit began his investigation behind the bushes. When he made it through he discovered something peculiar, something wrapped in a cloth, a package perhaps? He decided to further his investigation and come closer. As he did so however, the package began to move and a tiny whimper followed. _Uh oh I hope this is not what I think it is_. He crouched on the ground and gently picked up the wrap and upon closer observation, it was exactly what he had feared a baby, a bosmer baby to be precise. The babe was staring into Ma'dran's soul possibly smelling his fear, but to his disbelief the little elf broke into a big gummy smile and began to giggle.

"Ma'dran! Did you find it?" called Ra'zhinda, one of the guards. Ma'dran didn't respond still in shock and feeling an emotion he had never felt before. He held the baby close to him as he walked out to the group. Everyone looked at what was in arms. " _What_ is that _thing_?" hissed Atahbah. "A bosmer cub" he simply replied. "Well put _it_ back, it's mother or father must be around here somewhere" Ma'dran ignored Atanbah's ranting and raving and sat down on a boulder to admire the tiny thing in his arms. Neither Ahkari nor Ri'saad had said a word yet, they just observed the situation quietly. While Ma'dran continued to inspect the bosmer baby, he didn't notice Ra'zinda walk behind him to evaluate the enigma herself. "Funny looking thing" he looked up at her and saw a small smile with great fondness showing in her eyes. Khayla joined the two, curiosity showing in her bright eyes "Is it male or female?".

Ma'dran blinked "I...don't know, how can you tell on someone who is not Khajiit?" Khayla chortled and motioned for him to hand the baby over, which he did with no hesitation. He knew she had cubs of her own and that she was a great mother to them in Elsweyr, unfortunately bandits had raided and killed most of the cubs about a few years back. Khayla sat on the ground will her legs folded to support the child as she unwrapped the cloth to reveal the gender. To her surprise not only did she find the sex but the baby was not the only thing wrapped in the cloth. There was also a small envelope and a beautiful wood carved amulet with the symbol of Valenwood. "This one is female said Khayla, handing the other items to Ma'dran. "This must be from whoever birthed the cub" she stood and cradled the the child. On the envelope wrote one word, "Wren… that must be her name" Ma'dran carefully pulled it open only to find the letter was written in Elvish dialect. "Damn, maybe we can find someone to read this?" he said half asking. "That's where I'll stop you there" interrupted Ri'saad "We are here to make a profit, not to raise strange children we find in the woods. We cannot waste time finding this childs family, put it back and be done with it". Ma'dran's jaw tightened "I put the burden on myself and nobody else, I will find who this child's family is on my own, then afterwards I will rejoin you in Markarth" everyone seemed shocked that Ma'dran would do something so selfless for someone who was not of his own kind. Ri'saad seemed to be in thought before speaking again, "If that is your will then so be it, just don't take forever". "Ma'jhad and I will join you Ma'dran" Ra'zhinda spoke, Ma'jhad nodded as to agree with her. With that the three were off in the direction of the nearest village.

It had taken a few weeks before they had found another wood elf in the town of Riverwood. A mill worker by the name of Faendal who was the first customer of the day. "Warm sands, friend. How may I help you?" Ma'dran spoke in his very thick accent, careful to not switch to his own language. "Greetings, I heard a Khajiit caravan had come to Skyrim, but I had never expected to actually see one so soon. You wouldn't happen to have bow strings would you? Oh! and possibly something for a female friend" Faendal thought his love interest Camilla might appreciate a new piece of jewelry. "Ah yes I do have good tough strings that will last you years to come and this…" Ma'dran pulled out a gold necklace with a cut ruby in the middle. "H-how much is it?" asked Faendal worrying it might be too expensive. "Usually this would sell for about 350 gold but for you I only charge one third of price and I'll throw in the bow strings free, but you must do something for me in exchange for this deal of a lifetime" Ma'dran could see the wood elf visibly tense for a moment and took that as a sign to continue. "I will give you deal if you translate this for me" he handed the envelope over to Faendal. "O-oh okay I can do that" he relaxed some and took the letter out of its envelope, inspecting the paper front and back.

"It looks as if one side is a letter to the child and one is to whoever finds the child" Faendal stated, Ma'dran stroked his chin in thought. "On second thought I will give you an even better deal to translate both sides to words I can understand so that I may show Wren when she is old enough, and that she may understand" Faendal agreed to translate the script and promised it would be done within the week.

 **A/N: I'm going to try to update as much as possible. Also, if the khajiit seem to not talk like they do in the Elder Scrolls it's because they are talking to each other in their native tongue. I tried to emphasize that when Ma'dran switched to I guess whatever English would be called in Skyrim!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thank you to all wonderful readers who followed and reviewed. I'm sorry if I was a little late on updating but it's almost the end of the semester so I've been really busy. Anywho, here's chapter 2!**

Wren had been having a nice dream of rolling around in a room full of gold when she was abruptly woken up. "Wren! It's time to get up dear, we have to get on the road" she opened her eyes groggily to look at the tents opening to see Ra'zhinda poking her head through. After a second Wren rolled over murmuring a "need ten more minutes". Ra'zhinda had other plans for the young elf however, and grabbed onto Wrens bedroll dragging her out into the bright morning sun. Wren groaned loudly, "I thought we weren't leaving til' tomorrow" she sat up itching her head and yawned. "Well, it is now tomorrow youngling, now get everything packed before your father comes over to chew us both out" Ra'zhinda chastised before walking away from the half asleep Wren. It had been 18 years since they had found the elf cub in the woods and she was beginning to turn into a young woman.

Ra'zhinda smiled to herself momentarily before she remembered something, Ma'dran would soon have to give her the letter her birth mother had left her. Why he decided to wait so long to give it to her, was a mystery to Ra'zhinda. She had also noticed in the past coming months, Wren had started to become restless. She wanted to go out on her own to make a profit for the caravan but Ma'dran would hear nothing of it. Ra'zhinda didn't see why not, the girl could take perfectly good care of herself, she was a natural with a bow as she should be given her lineage as a Bosmer. Wren wasn't dumb either. By the time she had turned ten she pointed out the fact that she looked nothing like her father whatsoever. That was a funny memory, seeing Ma'dran spit out his wine in utter shock. Ra'zhinda's memory was cut short by Ma'jhad "Ra'zhinda, is everything packed" . "Ah- yes everything is ready" she took a quick look around to see if there was anything out of place, then her eyes laid on Wren who was rolling her tent up, still half asleep. "WREN" she barked out ensuring it would fully awaken the young girl, which it had "Hurry or you'll be left behind!".

Soon they were on the road headed towards Windhelm, which would be a few days journey. They had stopped about a mile outside of Whiterun. We'll rest her for tonight, and by tomorrow evening we should be in Eastmarch. It was fairly nice night out, so they only needed their bedrolls for tonight. Wren sat next to Ma'dran in front of the campfire in silence for a while until she decided to break the silence "Dad-" "No" Ma'dran curtly interrupted her, this irritated Wren because he seemed to always do it. "You didn't even know what I was going to say!" she whined. Ma'dran sighed "You're my daughter, of course I know what you are going to say, you want to go out on your own but you aren't ready". Wren stood up glaring down at Ma'dran "I'm not ready? Or are you not ready?" before he could reply she turned on her heel and got into her bedroll. He sighed, she was right, he wasn't ready he probably would never be but now was as good as a time as ever.

Wren tried her hardest to fight the tears coming out of her eyes but failed.

After what felt like an eternity of crying, she heard someone walking towards her. She quickly wiped her face and tried to compose herself "W-who's there?". "It's just me child" Ra'zhinda cautiously knelt down beside her "I have something for you" Wren sat up curious. "The day we found you, these were the items left with you" Ra'zhinda handed her an old box, she hesitated for a moment but decided this may be her only chance to know what her life could have, should have been. Wren looked inside to find a wooden carved amulet which she put over her head not thinking much of it. She then pulled out two documents, one was written in a language she knew nothing about and the other was written in the common tongue of skyrim. "This was a letter to you written by your birth mother, Ma'dran had an elf in Riverwood translate it for him" Ra'zhinda clarified.

Wrens hands were shaking _My...real mom?_ She thought to herself over and over. After what felt like an eternity she had calmed herself enough to open the letter:

 _To my dearest Wren,_

 _By the time you read this I will have long been gone. I know you may have many questions as to why you were left behind. Know it was for your own safety from the Aldmeri Dominion. You are somewhat special to them and they wanted to take you away and do inexplicable things to you. Your father knows nothing about you, but in time he will. You must go to the imperial city and that is where you will find him, an old man undoubtedly by now. You will find he is a member of the blades and not a Bosmer as I. You are a halfling, but know my blood runs strong in you. When you find him give him your amulet and say "now and forever" he will know it is from me. If you are in fact reading this it means your caregiver has followed my instructions, please do not be angry with them. I told them to wait until your eighteenth year to give this to you. This is where your destiny begins Wren. You are meant for great things. Please know that I love you more than anything and it pains me to leave you alone. We will meet again one day in a different lifetime._

 _-x_

Wren harshly gripped the paper, she was sad but happy, happy she could journey out on her own. It's not that she didn't love her adoptive family, she just wanted to see the world on her own time. "Ma'dran would prefer for you to leave sooner rather than later to save his heartache" Ra'zhinda placed her paw on Wrens shoulder who just nodded and hugged her. "I have to find my birth father, but the note says he in Cyrodill" she said unsure of what to do. "It will be a long journey but I-we" she gestured to Ma'dran and Ma'jhad "-believe you can do it...you should get some sleep, you're new life will begin". Ra'zhinda stood but felt a hand grab her wrist "No matter what happens you three will always be my family 'zhinda" Wren eyes teared up. Ra'zhinda smiled at the name Wren had been calling her since she could speak "I know, now get to sleep".

The bosmer didn't have to be told twice because as soon as her head hit the pillow she passed out.

A few hours later Wren woke again, it was still dark out and she could feel a pawed hand gently caressing her hair. It wasn't Ra'zhinda but Ma'dran "I'm sorry if I woke you girl" he retracted his hand but didn't leave. "No, it's alright. What's up?" she sat up rubbing her eyes, surprisingly not as tired as she would usually be. "I'm sorry if you are living the life you weren't meant to-" Wren quickly cut him off. "What do you mean? Just because I want to go out on my own means I hate my life. In fact the life you guys have given me is one I will never forget. I love you all so much and I am beyond grateful for what you've given me". Ma'dran smiled sadly "Please don't be a stranger to the caravan...you remember your Tamrielic don't you" Wren began to laugh at her adopted father "Please don't worry about me papa I know it clearly how to speak the common tongue. And please stop worrying that I'm just going to up and disappear from the face of the planet". Wren became serious after her bout of giggling, and looked at the unsure look on Ma'dran face.

She pulled him in to share a rare embrace between the two "Please don't worry about me. You know I'll be fine. And I know you'll always be right here with me" Wren pointed to her heart. Ma'dran sighed "I know, I know. It's just hard for me, I still see the little baby I found. Child you need your rest enough of this soft talk. Back to bed" he said in a paternal tone. She smiled at this and nodded, scooting back into her bedroll. It took a long time to fall back asleep but when she did her dreams were full of wonder about who her birth father could be. What does he look like? What is he like? _I guess I'll find out soon_.

 **Wrens POV**

I woke up on my own the next morning, which was weird because usually about not Ra'zhinda would be nagging me out of my bedroll by now. I opened my eyes and found that the smell of the fire had disappeared as well as my family. Sitting up, the area was vacant besides myself, my things, and another rucksack with a piece of parchment attached to it. The note only read few words: _Good luck on you journey._ _Take these._ I opened the rucksack which has rations that would last me all the way to the imperial city. _Of course they would leave without saying goodbye. Such sentimental people._ I thought to myself sarcastically as I ate a piece of bread. "Well, looks like I got what I wanted" I said out loud to nobody in particular. After I finished my breakfast I packed my bags and quickly fashioned some arrows since I was running low and would probably need more. By mid morning I was headed south to the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil. I whistled an old tune to myself to fill the quiet void I was in. By early evening, the sun had begun to set and I was about a mile or so towards the border when I heard yelling over the hill. Following my instincts, I crouched down and crawled up the hill to see what was going on.

My eyes laid on the scene of a battle between men in blue armor and men in red armor. It was then I remembered there was a war going on in Skyrim, how could I be so stupid to forget? I wasn't really sure what it was all about, something about someone important killing someone else who was even more important. A lot of soldiers from both sides of the war had come to Ma'dran's

Caravan to buy and sell supplies. _How am I going to get passed this? The border is right behind them! I'm pretty stealthy maybe I could just run through them quickly and not be notice. Hmm what should I do? Maybe I could wait it out here and-_

I didn't get to finish my planning because it was cut short by a blunt force hitting the back of my head and knocking me out.

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry the next chapter won't take as long as this one ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wren woke up to a pounding headache, she groggily opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight shining through the trees. It seemed nobody had noticed her so she took it as an opportunity to observe her surroundings. Besides her, there were three nord men in the cart accompanying her. All of them were tied up, the man to her left had his mouth wrapped, one had wide timid looking eyes, and the third was a blonde with braided hair. He was the first to notice me, "So you're finally awake, you were trying to cross the border right? We all got caught up in that imperial ambush same as that thief over there." he turned his attention to the man with the buggy eyes. Wren was too shocked for words, _what's going on? It's not a crime to cross the border, so why am I here?_ Wren's thoughts were interrupted by the thief "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along, the Empire was nice and lazy". Wren paid no mind to the thief's ranting, because she was still caught up in the situation. _What's going to happen? It can't end like this! I've only been on my own for less than a week._ "You there" the thief caught her attention, she glared in irritation not responding. "You and me we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants" the blonde man cut her off before she could reply with a smart ass remark "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now". The soldier that was driving the cart hollard for them to be quiet. Wren went back to her thoughts, ignoring her three travel buddies. _Where the hell are they taking me anyways? I need to think of a way to get out of this mess. What would my dad do in this situation?_ Her thoughts were once again interrupted as they arrived at their destination and Wren's suspicion was confirmed when she saw the chopping block. _Great_ she internally groaned, everyone stood, some shouted protest, while others' were silent.

Wrens POV

Maybe if I make a run for it- "You're not going to kill me!" the thief shouted, I watched as he ran like I had planned but didn't get too far because he was shot down. Like nothing had happened, everyone went back to what they were doing "Wait you there" the Nord holding his list of names looked at me unsure. I stepped forward still in slight shock "Who...are you?" I blinked. "I'm just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time" I half hissed and half pleaded. This situation definitely pissed me off, they captured me, an innocent bystander and now they were just going to chop my head off. "What should we do captain? She's not on the list" he turned to the woman in full armor, "Forget the list, she goes to the block". I began to internally panic, were the gods playing a joke on me? A very cruel joke? I'm supposed to have a fucking destiny, and this is it? The man turned back to me "I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood" he face had shown pity. How disgusting, they'll probably just burn my body with the rest of these fools. If I had a choice I would give anything to go back to the caravan. At least there I would be living. What am I saying? I would have been miserable my whole life...urgh! I don't know what to do I'm so angry with myself.

I walked over to where the rest of the prisoners were. What looked to be the general was talking to the man with the binded mouth. It turned out he was the Jarl of Windhelm, I had heard of him before and knew he was the one that got me into this mess. If he hadn't started this damn civil war, I wouldn't have gotten caught trying to cross the border. I knew one thing then and there, if he didn't die today, I would definitely make sure of it. It's not that this was the only reason I would want him dead though, he was no closet racist that was for sure. He wants to make Skyrim a place only for Nords and nobody else, he finds any other race to be inferior. Many of the Khajiit are meer servants, my family was never allowed into the cities. The elves are treated just a badly.

Just then, a roaring through the sky was heard, everyone turned their heads upward but there was nothing. "What was that?" one of the guards asked suspiciously. "It's nothing, carry on" the female general snapped. One man had already volunteered, "My ancestors are smiling down at me imperials can you say the same?" he said in a snarky tone. I internally groaned to myself, I don't have anything against Nords but I don't think I have ever met one was wasn't at least slightly arrogant, maybe not arrogant…..prideful? The man's head was quickly chopped off, the female guard barked, "Next, the wood elf!" another roar was heard and one of the guards spoke up "There it is again. Did you hear that?". The female guard huffed "I said: Next. Prisoner.". I looked around to see if there was any last hope for escape, "To the block prisoner nice and easy" the man from before had said, trying to sooth me in my last moments of living. I slowly dredged my way to the chopping block, this is it, the end of the line. My face was stone, I did not want to give anybody here the satisfaction of seeing me cry. It was funny to me as I remembered my scrutinizing of the prideful Nord before me, I guess I'm not so different. Before I knew it I was looking up at the headsmen who raised his axe to deliver the single hit that would end my short, uneventful life.

Suddenly, something caught my attention above my executioners head, a black winged figure landed on the tower staring down at us. The headsmen dropped his axe when he saw what was behind him. "Dragon!" someone yelled. The dragon spoke in a language I've never heard before, and for a moment I could have sworn he was talking to me. The dragon let out a shout and the clouds began to swarm above us, flaming rocks began to fly from the sky. What the hell is going on?! I was frozen is pure fear, dragons are just supposed to be in books, not real life! "Hey wood elf" my fear was momentarily replaced with irritation at the blonde man. "Come on! The gods won't give us another chance like this" he cut my bound hands free and turned to the keep. I followed without hesitation, once we entered the keep, we were met with two badly injured soldiers and the Jarl of Windhelm to my dismay. "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" the blonde Nord was visibly shaken. "Legends don't burn down villages" he said cooly, what a cocky bastard, it took everything in me not punch him in the head. Before I could say anything, the Jarl continued to speak "We need to move quickly, up the tower!". Jarl Ulfric lead the way, followed by the blonde, followed by me. We were cut off half way as the dragon busted a hole in the wall "Get down!" blondie yelled pulling me down under him. The dragon exhaled bright hot flames and flew to another part of the village. "It's looks like we have to jump, Ralof, I'll meet up with you back at base" Ulfric didn't wait for a response as he leapt out of the window. The man who now had a name looked back at me, "See that inn? Jump onto the roof and keep going I'll be right behind you". I looked at him with wide eyes "But-" before I could protest, Ralof grabbed me and through me out the window. If the building wasn't engulfed in flames I probably would have waited for him to join me but I guess it was either get out now or burn to death. Once I was out of the inn I saw the turmoil that ensued in the short time I was in the tower. A lot of people were dead, a few injured, but still fighting. Where am I going? Wheres out?! A familiar voice caught my attention, it was that soldier from before. He ran up to me "Still alive prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way" I internally sighed, another prideful Nord. Although I didn't object to following him, we ended up in the barracks. "Get what you need to protect yourself" he said hurrying to get his own things together. Was he running away from his post? I couldn't blame him, I'm sure for anyone who didn't get out, they would probably end up dead. I opened a trunk to find a steel shortsword and some imperial armor, my eye twitched. _I guess it's better than no armor_ I quickly stripped down to my undergarments, slipping on the new clothes. It was a little snug but it would do, I turned to see my escape partner staring very hard at a spot on the floor, his face flushed. "I'm ready, how about you?" I had spoken for what felt like the first time today. He slowly met my face with his, "Y-yeah lets go". "Is everything okay?" I asked as he fidgeted with the keys to the door. He just shook his head hard not looking up from what he was doing, but still having a hard time of unlocking the door. I sighed "Here" I gently pushed him to the side I put my hand over the door knob, a bright green light emitted from my hand, and the door came open. "H-how-" "I'll explain later" we ran down the hall to another door but on the other side we could see stormcloaks. I turned to him with a worried expression "It's alright, maybe we can reason with them, I mean right now we all have the same goal". His positivity made me feel slightly less nervous. "Who's there?" I knew who that was, it was Ralof. The unnamed man I was traveling with entered first, "Ralof, you damn traitor get out of the way we just want to get out of here alive just as you". His mood seemed to change, I noticed. Did these two know each other? "Why should we trust you Hadvar? What's to say there won't be an ambush waiting for us?" Ralof accused. My eyes widened as I saw them both pull out their weapons, _I have to do something before they hurt each other_. Before I could reach them, the end of a sword met my throat, the holder of the weapon was a burly young blonde woman. "Don't move" she ordered, this caught the attention of both Ralof and Hadvar. Hadvar immediately dropped his weapon "Just leave, I promise I won't track you down or have an ambush planned. Just let her go and be on your way". Ralof didn't break the intense eye contact he was sharing with me, I had hoped my eyes showed enough plea for him to let us live. "In a few moments these barracks will be swarming with imperial bastards. You'll be fine, Hadvar. On the other hand, she will not be" he pointed to me. "They will most likely kill her on the spot, so… if you let her come with me then I'll let you live" Ralof turned his attention back to Hadvar "What do you say then?". Hadvar clenched his fist "I don't trust you with her" he spat. Before the killing spree began, I spoke up, "Hadvar, I'll be fine. We don't have that much of a choice, were outnumbered. If I go then both of us will be safe" I tried to sound a reassuring as I could. Ralof motioned for the blonde woman to sheath her sword. "You two soldiers, stay here to make sure he doesn't follow us and then as soon as the imperials come I want you to get out of here" he ordered the other stormcloaks. "Before we leave, promise me Hadvar won't be killed" I stared at his face to see if he was telling the truth and he nodded. "As long as he doesn't try anything, then he will be fine" Ralof reassured. I turned to look at Hadvar, "Thank you so much for your help, I won't forget it" I smiled up at him, he returned my smile but his eyes were unsure. "Goodbye" he said softly, "Bye" I said turning to follow Ralof.

~End Wrens POV

As they ran down the corridors, they entered a room that looked to be full of supplies. "Get what you need" Ralof said as he started rummaging through barrels. _It's funny, in a way. He reminds me of Hadvar_. Wren found a rucksack full of potions and some food. As she finished getting things together they heard a door open and footsteps, imperial troops. Without word they unsheathed their swords and began to attack. Wren was quick to unsheath her own sword, just in time to block an attack. She wasn't very experienced in combat, Ra'zhinda taught her a few things but not too much. Wren would prefer a bow as her weapon of choice over anything. After she defeated her opponent, she turned to find Ralof on the floor crouched down in pain. "What happened?" she rushed to his side to look for any injuries. "That bastard got me in the side" he winced, looking down at the bloody gash his hand was weakly holding. "Here, I can fix it" Wren gently pulled his hand away, replacing it with her own, she used the other one to hold him up right. A yellow light flashed out of her hand, swirling around the wound "This will be closed up in no time" she smiled faintly. After a minute she felt Ralof's eyes on her, "You know, at first glance you look like a wood elf, but when I get this close of a look, you look almost like a normal person" he reached up to caress a piece of her silver white hair. "A normal person?" Wren dead panned. She sped up the healing process knowing it would cause him discomfort, "I'm just as normal as you, just as you are as normal as a Khajiit". Ralof let out a hiss of pain "Okay, okay. I didn't mean to offend you I just meant you're beautiful is all". Wrens eyes widened but recovered her composure "The loss of blood is making you even dumber". She finished healing him and handed him a potion "This will help recover your stamina that was lost due to the quick healing". After a few hours and a couple more fights, they had finally found a way out. She was almost drained of stamina and magic because both she and Ralof kept getting injured. As they exited the cave they saw the dragon from before heading north. "Looks like he's gone for good this time" Ralof said as the dragons disappeared. "I don't know if anyone made it out alive but this place will be swarming with imperials soon enough. My sister runs the mill up in Riverwood and I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out, plus I wouldn't mind the travel company" Ralof winked. _What was that wink for?_ Wren had no concept of what love was, considering she was raised by a caravan of Khajiit who rarely expressed emotion. "Look, I actually needed to be somewhere and since your little fight screwed up my plans, I need to start from square one. I thank you for this assistance but I think we should part way-" Wrens vision became cloudy, Ralof noticed and caught her just in time before she could hit her head on the stone path "Girl? Girl!" he called shaking her to no avail. she passed out cold.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! What did you think of this new chapter? I'm trying not to make it go exactly along the lines of the game just so I can make this story my own.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wren woke up to a wood beam ceiling, which was strange for someone who had always awoken to the wide open sky. Slowly, she sat up to get a better view of her surroundings. The sheets were soaked with her sweat but before she could worry about it the front door opened. It was Ralof, her traveling companion. As soon as he saw Wren sitting up, he sat at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a stoic tone. "I'm fine, just a little drowsy. How long have I been out for?" Wren replied, Ralof had handed her a cup of hot broth with herbs to drink. "Two days" he said, not looking at her. Wren choked on her drink "T-two days? Where have I been all this time, in bed?". "We're at my sisters house in Riverwood" said Ralof. Wren had passed through Riverwood many times with the caravan but there weren't many customers in the area, so they never stayed long. _I guess I've long overstayed my welcome in the strangers house_ , she swung her legs so that she was sitting next to Ralof. "I'm sorry if I've been a burden, I'll be out of everyones hair now" she stood but was stopped when Ralof grabbed her hand. "I don't think it's the right time for you to travel when you almost depleted the entirety of your stamina. Stay a bit more, my sister will be home soon so you can properly thank her, and you will be able to eat a real meal" their eyes met, his were stern with worry hidden behind them. Wren smiled at his petty worrying "You're right, I should properly thank the people who have been taking care of me, I assume you helped out some" she giggled at his shocked expression. "W-well yes of course. You saved my hide back in Helgen a few times" he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm surprised you're still here, I figured you would have met back up with the other Stormcloaks by now" Wren sat back next to Ralof on the bed.

"Well, I had some time to spare, and I had to make sure you would be alright", she noticed a faint red tint on his face. "Oh, thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done to get me here" Wren smiled. Just then the door opened again, this time a woman, a man, and a boy came in carrying what looked to be wood for the fire. The blonde woman was the first to speak "Oh, so you're finally up. How are you feeling?". "I'm well, thanks to everyone's help" Wren came to realize something. She turned to Ralof "Did I ever introduce myself to you?" he blinked, "No, but in your defense we were too busy escaping for chit chat". Wren quickly stood up so she was facing everyone, she felt oddly shy at that moment. "Erm, my name is Wren" they all stared at her wide eyed, but began to laugh at her flustered behavior. The only person who didn't laugh was the little boy who seemed confused as to what was happening. The woman-who Wren had identified as Ralof's sister followed the introduction, "My name is Gerdur, I run the mill. This is my husband Hod, and our son Frodnar" she pointed to each as she introduced them. "And I'm Ralof but you already knew that" he laughed heartily.

Gerdur began to make dinner, and Ralof stood beside Wren "Do you want to get some fresh air? After all, you've been in the house for two days straight" he offered. She nodded, thinking it was a good idea as well. The sun had started to set as they walked down the alley to the edge of the river. "So have you lived here your entire life?" Wren broke the ice as they sat on a log facing the water. "Yes, Gerdur and I worked at the mill when our father was running it. He also owned the inn as well" he looked over expecting the half mer to give her own backstory but she avoided the implication a little too obviously. Many people believed the caravan should be avoided like the plague so she didn't want to lose her new friend. "Wow, so you and your sister must be like Riverwood noblemen" she teased. He laughed, and she joined in but Ralof didn't miss her diversion. "Why were you trying to cross the border?" his face became serious. Wren chewed at her bottom lip looking out onto the flowing river. "It's kind of a long story, nothing you would find interesting" Ralof shook his head "Try me". She readjusted herself onto the log so that she was sitting criss cross facing him "Where should I start..? So when I was an infant my parents had abandoned me, I got picked up by the caravan and they brought me up as their own" she paused to gauge at Ralof's reaction. He seemed surprised at this bit of information as she had guessed but continued anyway. "It wasn't until a few days ago my adoptive father had given me the note my birth mother had left for me to open on my 18th name day. In the note it had told me about my father who is supposedly still living, somewhere in Cyrodiil and when I got to the border...well you know the rest" she smiled bittersweetly. "Wow. So you were really raised by the cat folk? What was that like?" Wren blinked at this. "Well I guess how you would assume, we lived on the ground. In all weather conditions 24/7 all year round. They aren't very sentimental people but I knew they loved me as if I was one of their own" she stood stretching out. "And what about you? Why are you involved in this war?" she looked down at him. He half laughed "For the honor of Skyrim, ever since the Thalmor came to Skyrim they've slowly stripped away our freedom, they banned the worship of our gods. Damn elves, nothing good comes from them" he had winced instantly remembering who he was with he slowly looked up at her but her hair was shrouding her expression. "I consider you a friend Ralof, but I could never be on your side in the war. You want an all Nord Skyrim, I've seen how some of you disrespect those who are not your own. You blame this war on Elves but we weren't the ones who shouted the high king to death, that was your not so high king ulfric" Wren was fuming _My family has always been harassed, we were never in the same place long because of it._ "I don't support the empires side either, they take away the freedoms that were once offered here" before Ralof could respond, she sighed heavily and walked in the direction of the house. She had almost gotten across the wooden overwalk when a large hand gently grasped shoulder, turner her around "Where are you going?" Ralof asked in a frustrated tone. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. It's time for me to head to Cyrodiil" she shrugged his hand off her shoulder but his grip was too strong to loosen. "It's too late to go out on your own. Stay this night and you can be on your way in the morning. I promise I won't bother you anymore after this". Wren looked directly into his eyes for the first time, and was almost lost in the beautiful grayish blue, she averted his gaze down to where his large palm had met her smaller one. A weird feeling in her chest came about, and she could feel her own face heat up. _What is wrong with me? I feel like I'm going to pass out again_. Wren looked back up at Ralof, who's face had changed entirely into something she couldn't read. He stepped closer, their faces with inches apart, "I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't be so close minded, especially to someone who saved my ass a few times". Wren began to stutter out her words, "N-no I'm sorry for l-leeshing-ah! I mean lashing out like that, everyone is entitled to their own-". The half mer stopped mid sentence when she felt his other hand push some of her silver white hair behind her small pointy ear. She wasn't sure what was going on, and what to do. Before the gap between them was non existent, Gerdur called out to them signifying that supper was ready. They both quickly jerked away from each other. Ralof was the first to speak, "Well I'm starving. We should get home, Gerdur doesn't like to say things twice". Wren nodded her head dumbly and followed Ralof to the house. The entire time at dinner, there was some kind of thick tension, Wren noticed. It seemed Ralof felt it was well. Luckily nobody else at the table had the slightest clue what was happening. After dinner was over, Wren helped Gerdur with cleaning up. Ralof took his nephew outside to spar with the child's wooden swords. Gerdur's husband was nowhere to be found, to which she said "He does this almost every night, he disappears when there is a mess in the kitchen. But that's my husband, it wouldn't be him if he wasn't like that". Wren smiled as she dried the plates _I wonder if I'll have something like that. A life companion, maybe. I don't even know what the point in having one is...maybe I should ask Gerdur_. "Hey, this might seem like a strange question to ask but...why do people get together and have cubs- I mean children?" Gerdur looked over at her with an amused expression. "When you're in love with somebody it's usually what you do" she winked. "Love?" Wren asked wide eyed, _what the hell is that? Some kind of illness?_ Gerdur burst out laughing at the face Wren made. "It's a feeling of affection towards someone, you would do anything for them, want to be with them in ways that you wouldn't with anyone else. Being _in_ love is much different from loving a family member or a friend" she moved over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, she figured she and the girl would need it if they were going to have _this_ conversation. She handed her a glass, Wren had never had wine before. In fact she never really drank after an incident when she was about 11 years old. Ma'dran had traded something and in return was given a bottle of something that, to this day she still didn't know what it was. To cut it short, she was given a few too many sips and ended up being bedridden for a week. After that she never touched alcohol. Until now, she raised the glass to her nose, smelling cautiously. It smelled pleasant enough, she sipped it and to her surprise she liked it. "So how do you know if you're _in_ love with someone?" Gerdur took a big gulp of wine. "Has nobody given you a talk about the birds and the bees?" she raised an eyebrow at the half mer. "The what?" Wren was even more confused than she was before. Gerdur took another big gulp of wine and went on to explain everything about the ways of sex and reproduction. Some things made Wren blush and some just sounded plain gross. When she was done explaining, Wren had one more question. At this point they had gone through a bottle and a half of wine together so needless to say, they were on the verge of a drunk mess. "So *hick* thatsa all fine and dandy buuutt you didn' answer my question! How am I supposed to know if I have these feelings for someone or the other way around?" she pointed at Gerdur who laughed at the lightweight. "That's simple, you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach, when you are in a group of people it feels like it's just the two of you there!" she stated matter of factly. Wren froze and realized that she had those same feelings ever since she came in for dinner with Ralof. The door opened to Ralof and Frodnar laughing about something but they stopped when they saw the two women who were drunk off their asses. "Well it looks like you two had a time with that wine" Ralof teased. She didn't hear Gerdur's reply because her thoughts were racing on how she might have feelings for a man she had only known for a few days. Then a feeling of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She stood and ran out behind the house ignoring everyone, and let out her meal. There was so much she wouldn't have been surprised if her shoes came out too. Wren felt a hand gently pull back her sweaty short hair, and gently caress the top of her head. She knew it wasn't Gerdur because the hand was too large for any lady. Then a pair of lips brushed the shell of her ear, "Shh, it's alright girl just let it run its course".  
He hummed in hopes it would relax her some which it had. Finally once her stomach was empty she sat leaning against the house with Ralof sitting beside her. He handed her a canteen of water, "Here, you'll thank me later. I didn't take you as a drinker". Wren laughed weakly after taking a sip of the cold refreshing water "Neither did I, and probably won't be after this. If this is how you Nords drink then I don't know how you live so long". Ralof smiled down at her, "Ah, but that _is_ how we live so long". They both laughed for a good while, mostly after that it was just small talk. "I guess I'm off to Whiterun tomorrow, do you want to come with me?" she looked up at him hoping. "I would if I could, I have to report back to Ulfric before he thinks I'm dead" he looked down at her and was surprised at her look of disappointment, like Frodnar when he didn't get his way. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "You know if you wanted to spend more time with me, you could always join the Stormcloaks". She scoffed, "You know how I feel about them" she stood "I think I need to get clean, my clothes are soaked in sweat". She walked down to the water and vanished. Ralof went back inside _what a strange girl, but she's oddly captivating_. "Is she alright?" the now sober Gerdur asked. "She's just fine, she went down to the river to wash up" Gerdur observed him for a bit then an idea popped in her head. "Frodnar, why don't you bring Wren a fresh set of clothes, I'm sure she's tired of those rags the Imperials gave her." Ralof saw the excited look on Frodnars face at the chance of looking at a young girl in the nude and decided on changing his sister's plan. "Woah woah, it's time for you to go to sleep. I will go down and bring her the clothing without _disturbing_ her" he looked down at his nephew sternly. Frodnar avoided his gaze, his face blushing madly. Gerdur came back with the clothes, practically shoving them into Ralof's arms and pushing him out the door. "Oh what a good idea! Frodnar is getting into that hormonal stage". When he turned to ask her why she was acting like a lunatic, she slammed the door in his face. He sighed heavily and went down to the river _Okay Ralof, your just going to run down, drop off the clothes and come straight back._ The only problem was, that he had to find her without actually seeing her. Once he was down to the river he heard the sound of splashing to the right of him so he cautiously moved to that spot. As he got closer, he could hear humming. _That has to be her_. "Erm… Wren? I brought you some clothes!" he called looking down at the ground. "I'll just leave them here on this...rock" but before he could make his escape she came out of nowhere without even a loin cloth. "Ah that's okay, I was just finishing up. Thanks for the clothes!" she said unfazed by her nude state. Ralof's mouth had run dry as he stared at her undeveloped body, he could tell within the months to come she would fill out nicely. He had to catch himself from staring too long. "U-um you do realize you're naked don't you?" he sputtered out. Wren slid the dress on over her head and looked over at him "And? It's just how I was raised, we all bathed together in the caravan". He continued to bore a hole into a ground with his eyes, "D-do they not wear loincloths either?" he looked up to see her nipples poking through the fabric. "What's that?" she blinked, oblivious to the way of the civil folk. "Just forget about it" he turned and walked back to the house.

Wren was up at the crack of dawn collecting what little she had, and noticed that the only one still in the house was Frodnar who was still asleep. _I guess the adults have already started their day_ she smiled down at the youngling. She made sure to leave a note thanking Gerdur for her and her husband's hospitality. She had finally set out to White Run to request aid for Riverwood. As she walked down the street however, she was surprised to find Ralof lingering in front of the smithe. He looked up and his distant gaze turned into a big grin. She waved at him and approached, "I thought you would be halfway to Windhelm by now" she laughed. "Ah well, I just asked Alvor to tune up my armor and sharpen my blade before I headed out" he grinned down at her. Something about the way he was acting told Wren he might not be telling the truth but quickly put that thought in the back of her mind. "Oh well that's good… I'm actually glad I could see you before I left" she cursed internally as Wren felt her face heat up, she looked to the side embarrassed. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me out so much and… I do hope we cross paths again" she twiddled her fingers, avoiding his gaze. If she did, she would have seen the surprised look on his face. Without a word, Ralof stepped forward and gently lifted her chin so she would look up at him. They held that stance for what felt like an eternity before he kissed her on the corner of her mouth-more so on the cheek- Wren felt that whole spot on her face set ablaze. She immediately backed up, laughing almost hysterically "Hahahaha well I guess I'll-uh see ya around!" half shouting, she waved and practically ran to White Run. Ralof stared at her retreating form and smiled. _A strange one indeed_.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I finally got done editing this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it!**

 **As always, thank you so much for the support!**


	5. Dear Reader

Hello beautiful people! I am such a terrible person I know, I have been very busy lately because I am about to get married in the next two weeks. Don't worry though I have been working hard to give you an extra long chapter that will be coming out in the next few days. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story so far. You are what give me the motivation to continue writing. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back from my hiatus, here's the next installment to the story. There is some graphic content in this one so just a fair warning. Let me know what you guys think! And to any Naruto fans, I will be putting out a new story soon for that. As always R&R!

How the hell did I get caught up in all this? All I had to do was deliver a message to the Jarl, and now I'm running another damn errand. I could have been halfway passed the border if I had just said no. I wonder why he didn't ask one of his guards to put themselves in harms way so they could retrieve this damn tablet. Honestly, who would expect a stranger to risk their hide for something that had nothing to do with them. Wren thought to herself, distracted by her surroundings in the barrow. No one had given her a map so she wandered aimlessly around, killing a few draugr and some bandits along the way. All of a sudden, she heard someone call out. As she walked down the corridor the voice could be heard clearer. Wren turned a corner expecting to find who it was but was met with a large wall of spider web. She sighed and took out her dagger, swiftly cutting it down. Once she could get through she saw a man stuck in a spider web "You! Get me out of here!" he shouted. Unsure of what to do, Wren decided to help the man seeing as none of the other bandits were that hard to overpower anyway if he turned on her. But before she reached him, a giant spider dropped from the ceiling. Shit shit, before she could act the spider lunged forward. Wren swiftly rolled to the side just missing its fangs. Think you, dumbass; it was then she remembered a destruction spell a traveler had traded her for something she couldn't remember. Wren quickly stood, the man was still shouting in the back but it fell on deaf ears. The spider turned and creeped closer, Wren pulled all the magica she had to use the flame cloak and it hit its target spot on, killing it. She sighed in relief and turned to the man only to find that the spell had killed him too. "Note to self: work on basic magic before you go doing something you can't handle" she walked to the charred corpse scowling at the smell. The girl knelt down to loot whatever was on him, there was a strange golden object shaped like a claw, and a his journal. I wonder what this thing is for she stared down at the claw, maybe he might have something in his journal. She grabbed the notebook, quickly scanning through the pages until she got to the part she needed. "When you have the golden claw… the solution is in the palm of your hands? That doesn't help me!" she yelled throwing the journal into the dark hallway. Wren sighed seeing as she still had a job to complete and by sitting there, she was wasting time getting to her own personal goal.

She stood straightening herself out and continued her journey into the bowels of the burrow. The next room was a crypt full of dead Nords, she scanned the area to find the exit. She was careful not to spring the trap door, but before she could leave she heard cracking of bone. Wren spun around to be met by the eyes of the undead, she had heard of them before when the caravan would sit by the fire telling tails. Draugr. They came towards her but luck was in her favor as the first draugr had stepped on the trap activating the spiked door to fly and hit them both. She sighed in relief but drew out her dagger, she looked down at it and looked at the nearest of the bodies. The half mer stepped around the trap again and took the sword off of the draugr. This should do a little more damage. With that she went on her way, to no surprise there were more draugr up ahead which she had to kill herself but she ended up getting a bad gash on her shoulder. Shit I don't have time for this!

Her left hand glowed a golden color as she performed a healing spell which completely healed her wound, but it drained a lot of her energy. Wren sat on the floor taking a few breaths before she stood on shaky legs, grabbing a piece of bread she had packed and quickly eating it. Alright let's get a move on. A few minutes later she had reached a strange looking door with three symbols and a circle with a familiar shape in the middle. It was the claw, but what did the three symbols above it mean? She looked at the claw and noticed that there were similar symbols engraved on it. I hope I'm right about this she moved the rings one by one to match the order that was on the claw and then placed it on the turn stone. To her relief the door opened, she let out a sigh but a feeling a dizziness hit her. "What the hell?" she looked down at her palms realizing she was shaking. She heard a faint chanting off down the corridor and followed it. I must be getting close to the end. Her assumptions were right as she entered the mouth of a cave, bats flew just above her head making Wren jump. The girl looked up at a platform with a tomb and writing on the back wall. She also noticed a light blue glowing spot on the wall.

Wren walked up the steps to get a closer look, the chanting in her head getting louder. Am I losing my mind? Once she was inches within the wall her vision blurred, the only thing visible was the strange writing. The wind was suddenly knocked from her, and she felt a strange feeling of...pleasure? Once the voices had subsided and her vision went back to normal she was crouched down for what felt like an eternity. What in the hell was that? She let out a breath, figuring she probably wouldn't find out anything from the weird scripture on the wall. Maybe she could ask the court wizard what it was all about. Wren stood on half shaking legs and turned to the tomb and a chest next to it. It was the only chest she hadn't searched in for the tablet. She opened it, and to her frustration nothing but some gold and old weapons. The half mer took the gold, groaned and slammed the chest, standing in defeat. Then she heard the familiar sound of an opened tomb, glancing to the left to see another draugr but something about this one was different. Before she could draw her sword, the draugr opened its mouth and out came a blast of force throwing her down the podium against the wall with the strange writing. She stood groggily, her temple felt wet, but it was quickly ignored. Wren turned to her assailant and managed to dodge the next blow, summoning flame in her left hand. At this point she was panting and losing energy very quickly. Quickly, she shot the flames and ran at the undead soldier and with one hard swing cut its head off. It fell to the ground ungracefully an object falling out of it. The tablet! She thought with glee, picking it up and stuffing it in her pack. Now that her mission was a success it was time to head back to Whiterun. Wren walked to the back stairs only for her vision to become blurry. "Oh come on-" but before she could voice her complaint she had passed out, falling down the steps.

She wasn't sure how long she was out for, maybe a few minutes, maybe a few days but when she awoke she was not where she had originally been.

Wren's POV

I groggily opened my eyes, there was a dull ache in my head. To my surprise I was very comfortable on the stone floor, only it wasn't a stone floor, it was a bed like the one I had slept in, in Riverwood. A fur blanket covered me, it was so warm and cozy, I didn't really feel like getting up just yet. I decided to observe my surroundings from the comfort of my resting place. The walls were stone, there looked to be a bookshelf and a small table with a plate of cheese, fruit, and bread. My stomach growled at the thought of how that food might taste. After what felt like ages, I willed myself to sit up. My head pounded and I winced gently touching my head, it was wrapped in a bandage. Whoever it was that took me in wasn't a mage because I would have been fully healed. Not that I was ungrateful for the hospitality they had shown me. I summoned my healing magic and my wound slowly healed, the headache disappearing. I threw the blanket off me to see I was only in a night wrap that was thinner than paper, it reached just below my knees. I looked around trying to find my own clothes but they were nowhere to be found. My stomach growled again, reminding me that I needed to eat. I looked down at the plate of food and began to scarf it down. When I finished my food, I could hear voices on the other side of the door. "It's time for that scrawny half elf to leave, she's overstayed her welcome!" a man hollered.

"Brother please, she's still recovering"

"She can find somewhere else to recover, I don't care what Kodlak says, this girl smells like trouble".

I felt oddly offended, standing to greet my hosts. As I reached the door, it swung open almost hitting me in the nose. I was met by a large Nord with short hair and smoldering eyes. He seemed to be just as taken aback as I was. An even larger man who looked like the one in front of me but with longer hair had followed him in, his expression matched that of the others.

"So, you're awake" the man with short hair said curtly.

"That I am" I responded, slightly mocking his tone.

I saw the man behind him stifle a chuckle as the shorter one stumbled to find his words.

"I assume that means you feel well enough to leave" he said as both large men filled in the room, standing side by side. I blinked surprised at this mans blunt words. It was understandable he wanted this stranger to leave his home, but he could at least be a little more civil about it. I mean I grew up in a caravan and I knew more about manners than this oaf. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, the big one interjected.

"Woah woah brother, she's just woken up. Let her get some bearings" he raised his hands in defense. It was my turn to speak, it was clear by looking at them that they were brothers judging by their similar appearance. I sighed.

"The big one is right, I don't even know who it is I should be thanking because I have no idea who you are or where I am" I snapped at the shorter man.

Third Person POV

Vilkas internally squirmed at the half mers fiery gaze. He would never admit the discomfort she brought him. When he burst into the room he hadn't expected her to be up and walking and in that… slip Aela had put on her. Farkas answered the girls statement before he could.

"I'm Farkas, and this is my brother Vilkas. We are apart of the companions in Jorrvaskr"

"The...what?".

She blinked clueless as to what the companions were. Vilkas scoffed at her ignorance, his brother was a little more patient.

"Yeah, we're warriors who go on adventures. We are honorable and respected throughout the holds"

Wren nodded up at the mountain of a man, taking in all the information.

"So...how did you find me? And where exactly is this?" Wren motioned her hands at what she assumed to be Jorrvaskr. The big man laughed at her, she jumped at the deep below.

"We're in Whiterun. As for why you're here; a few of us found you while we were doing a contract for a man in Riverwood. His prized possession was stolen and believed it had ended up in Bleak Falls Barrow. Upon our investigation we found dead bandits as well as undead who were slayed a second time, the only survivor was you" he explained grinning widely. Wren remembered the man who they were talking about. She had stopped in his store right before heading to Whiterun, he was arguing with his sister about the missing artifact. Wren didn't enquire any further knowing it may lead to her having to do a favor A.K.A waste of time.

"What was the object that was stolen, if you don't mind me asking?" Wren collected a few interesting objects while in the barrow, maybe she had it. Farkas opened his mouth but Vilkas interjected him.

"That is no business of your's, outsider" he sneered.

Wren glared at him, "I was just asking because I might have grabbed it while I was in there!" she half shouted. Vilkas matched her glare, "How do we know you were the one who didn't steal it?".

Wren laughed dryly, "Because I was sent there by the Jarl you-you jaga wafiit!". Her temper was making her lose her focus on translation from Ta'agra. Vilkas had never heard the language she spoke at the end of her sentence, but he knew it wasn't a compliment "What a tall tale! You elves are sneaky and deceitful. Thalmor trash. I know you stole the golden claw because it was in your bag!".

Poor Farkas was having trouble keeping up with the argument as the two were quick to shoot back quips. Wren clenched her fist how dare they go through my belongings! She ignored that matter for now, her bigger qualms were with his other hurtful words.

In seconds, her scrawny stature had fooled Vilkas, because in a flash she had him pinned up against the wall by her arm. Wren's voice was low and threatening "Don't you ever assume that I am apart of those evil bastard Thalmor. I'm as much a Thalmor as you are an honorable warrior." she spat. The Thalmor had harassed her family in any way they could, and to be grouped with them had spurred her anger. Wren felt a soft hand on her left shoulder and turned to see an older well built man with white hair and a long beard. He had a large tattoo on the bottom of his right eye. "You're finally awake" he smiled warmly down at her. She blinked at him and realized how she was behaving in someone else's home. "The boys were just leaving, Aela has brought you a fresh pair of clothing. It isn't much, but it's warm and cozy. And once you are dressed we can talk, or you can be on your way. It is up to you" his tone friendly, Wren looked behind the old man at a woman in armor and face paint holding her clothes. The expression was that of shock mixed with slight amusement. Farkas had a big grin on his face, proud that someone other than himself could put his brother in his place. "M-master" Wren turned her attention to that man she had pinned to the wall. "This half mer is- isn't worth your time" he struggled speaking through his half closed windpipe.

"She cant be trust-"

"I am not your master Vilkas, anyone is worthy of talking to me. If anything I am disgraced and do not deserve to be given the time of day by this young lady, after the way you have treated her" the old man squeezed Wren on the shoulder ."As much as I enjoy the sight of Vilkas getting put in his place, I think he's had enough" he teased. Wren let out a sigh, relaxing and stepping away from the man in front of her. He let out a slight cough, giving Wren a dirty look. "Let's give this girl some privacy to change" and with that all of the men except for Aela left the room. Wren sighed and dressed, the taller woman helping her some, when she was finally done Wren looked into the mirror and combed her short hair into place.

"So what now?" she asked Aela.

"Kodlak wants to speak with you about a possible recruitment into the companions. But he would also understand if you went about your journey. So what happens now is up to you".

"Oh…" this is awkward, what should I say now?

"Where's my bag?" the shorter asks trying to fill the silence.

"Ah, I'll go get it. Wait here". Aela leaves the room for a moment but returns shortly with Wrens rucksack. "Ah thanks, and um thank you for taking care of me and giving me shelter" Wren smiled warmly. Aela ruffled the shorter's hair, grinning "It was no problem you were only out for a day". The half mer grabbed her rucksack and sword adjusting both on her body. Waved to Aela and exited the room, this time she was met by the big man, Farkas. "Hello again" she laughed awkwardly, remembering what had happened only a few minutes ago. "Hi...I just wanted to say you're always welcome to come back to Jorrvaskr. Anyone who can defeat a large group of people single handedly and handle my brothers sharp tongue is a friend of mine" he smiled warmly down at her. Wren flushed and looked down at her feet, "That's really generous of you, maybe I'll see you around Farkas" she looked up at the man smiling. It was Farkas's turn to flush red now, he scratched the back of him neck.

"Don't mention it. And if you're lookin' for Kodlak, he's down the hall that way" he points to his left. "Oh, thanks. I guess I should thank him" she laughed and Farkas joined in. "I'll see ya later" Farkas says and goes the opposite direction of where he pointed. Wren sighed and turned down the hall to where the leader of the companions was supposedly staying. When she got to the door she heard voices, it was Vilkas and Kodlak. "But I still hear the call of the blood" it was Vilkas. "Do you think you are the only one who does? We are all burdened with it. But we can overcome" she heard Kodlak respond. Before the conversation continued Wren knocked on the door and then opened it. "Ah the stranger has come" Kodlak said with a smile, Vilkas remained quiet.

"I just wanted to come and thank you for taking me in. And that one day if needed, I will repay the courtesy" she said bowing her head. But before she could leave, Kodlak spoke up.

"You have a certain spirit inside of you. A spirit that would be welcomed with open arms into the companions".

Wren blinked, "Oh well-"

"Master, you can't seriously be considering accepting her" Vilkas interjected.

"What have I told you 100 times before? I am nobody's master, and last I checked we have plenty of room for those who have a fire burning in their hearts" Kodlak quipped.

He turned back to Wren expecting her to answer but she wasn't sure what to say to his proposal.

"Erm, as much as your offer means to me, I have my own journey of self discovery I must complete before I am to find a place in society. Maybe sometime in the future I will return and take my place here in your family". The old man nodded, understanding her reasoning, "I must go now, I've kept the Jarl waiting. You can keep the Golden Claw Vilkas as a souvenir to remember me by" she teased at the young Nord opposite of his predecessor. He just huffed in response but she could see the amusement behind his eyes. With that Wren said her goodbye and went on her way back to Dragon's Reach.

Once Wren entered the hall, she headed to the court wizards quarters. There she found Farengar, Whiterun's resident wizard. But he was not alone, there was a woman in a hood that covered her face. "Ah you're back. Did you grab the tablet?". Wren nodded, obviously if I'm here idiot. Farengar turned to the woman in the hood,

"Oh, this is my associate. She's the one who go the intel on where to find the tablet" .

The woman look over at Wren, "You went into to Bleak Fall Barrow by yourself? Impressive".

Wren's eye twitched, "So if you knew where the tablet was why didn't you get it your damn self? Forget about it, where's my reward". Before either Farengar or the strange woman could answer, the king's guard, came in.

"Farengar, the Jarl would like to see you immediately. A dragon was spotted at the west watchtower". The dark elf turned to Wren, "You should come too". Wren rolled her eyes, seriously?

Once they had gotten upstairs where the Jarl had been waiting for them, he was speaking with one of the guards who had escaped from the watchtower. The guard had filled them in on what had happened, how the tower had been destroyed and how the dragon was still there. Wren blocked out most of the conversation, hoping this would speed along. The Jarl turned to Wren, please don't ask for anymore favors, please don't ask for anymore favors.

"No time to celebrate, I need your help again" .

Her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Um, not to be rude but I don't think I'll be very much hel-"

"You survived Helgen, you have the most experience out of anyone here"

She sighed experienced at running away from one. Something deep down told her to help, do the right thing. She nodded with a look of defeat on her face, mentally kicking herself. This is the last favor you are going to do you dumb bitch. Wren followed Irileth out of the longhouse towards the entrance to the city. There were a dozen Whiterun guards waiting for them, the female Dunmer gave a short pep talk and off they went to the western watchtower. Once they had arrived they were met by the sight of a half collapsed tower, flames everywhere. Wren was the first to approach the entrance, there was a guard hiding behind a piece of collapsed stone. "Get back! It's still here somewhere it just grabbed my two mates!" he looked up at the sky frantically, paranoia evident in his eyes.

"Here" Wren gestured for the man to hand her his bow and arrows. He glady handed them over, but his eyes widened looking above her head. "Here he comes again!" he shouted ducking for cover. Everyone readied themselves for battle. Wren looked up to see the massive creature flying in quickly. She ran up the stairs of the tower not really having a plan, she had very little experience with a bow. It was laughable since she was part wood elf. "It can't be that hard. It'll just come naturally to me right?" she rambled on to herself, reaching the top of the tower. The fain memory of Ra'zhinda praising her bowmenship, but khajiit weren't ones for archery so of course they thought she was skilled.

The dragon was on the ground, battling the guards. Wren grabbed an arrow and aimed at the beast, just relax you'll be fine she thought to herself she released the arrow only to have it fly straight down nowhere near her large hard to miss target. "Fuck!" she yelled in agitation, catching the dragon's attention. It flapped its wings and was in the air flying toward her shit shit shit. She pulled out another arrow quickly and as it got meer feet away from her she managed to shoot it in the mouth, only to aggravate it more. She fell to the ground in an attempt to dodge its flames, think stupid think! Wren yelled at herself over and over. The dragon seemed to momentarily forget about her and landed back on the ground just below her. Then an idea hit, one that could either work or one that would most likely kill her. Before contemplating anymore on her decision, she quickly launched herself off the tower landing on the dragons deck right behind its horns. She quickly drew her sword and aimed directly down on its skull. As soon as it pierced through the tough scales, the beast went limp, presumably dead.

Wren quickly jumped off in case she was wrong, but to her immense relief it was in fact deceased. Everyone cheered at the triumph, but stopped when the corpse burst into flames. Wren, as well as everyone else stared in awe. But as soon as it started, it had ended leaving a skeleton behind. What happened next was not anticipated either: bright streaks of light and wind flew towards Wren, making her stumble back a bit. It made her feel winded but the feeling soon went away, she somehow felt different, stronger even.

"You-" a guard had come up behind her with a puzzled look on his face.

"-you're… dragonborn!".

"I'm a what?" she blinked in confusion.

Irileth had come over, witnessing what had happened she had questions of her own for the half mer. "What is he talking about?" Irileth eyed her suspiciously.

Wren defensively raised her hands "I have no idea what he means, I grew up in a damn caravan for fucks sake" she sounded exasperated. Irileth turned to the guard looking for an explanation to which is obliged "In the old tales of dragons, there was one person who could absorb their souls and even shout like a dragon!". Wren's mind was clouded as if she was coming off of some kind of high dragonborn? There is no way I could be whoever it is they're accusing me to be. The man spoked again, "The only way to be for sure is if you shout. Go ahead and try". This was absolute madness, but everyone had gathered expecting her to do it. She huffed in frustration but she didn't expect a large gust of air to come out knocking a few of the guards back. "You are! You are the dragonborn!" there were hushed tones murmuring about how strange it was.

"Woah woah woah. There's no way that I'm this 'dragonborn'. I grew up sleeping outside my entire life, I'm supposed to have another destiny!".

The man looked shocked, "But you are! How do you explain the shout?".

"I-it could have been a big gust of wind o-or something".

It was then that Irileth stepped in, "You should report back to the Jarl, he may know what is going on". Wren nodded and without another word headed back to Whiterun. I hope he has some kind of answer for me. As she walked up the steps to dragon reach the ground began to shake and a chorus of deep voices chanted a single word. Dovahkiin.

Wren thought she was going crazy but felt slight relief when the guard walking down the steps had looked up at the sky perplexed. Could this day get any stranger? Once she was inside, she found the Jarl leisurely sitting on his throne. Big help he is she thought as she approached him. "We killed the dragon at the west watch. I think I deserve my reward now" she deadpanned. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as if he didn't believe they would actually defeat it. "Of course, you will be honored as a hero of this hold but-" he could tell by the expression on her face something had happened.

"-There-there must be more to it than that. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Wren sighed seeing it was no use ignoring what had happened to her.

"When I killed the dragon...I-well this might sound crazy but… I absorbed some kind of power?"

The Jarls expression changed to one of great shock "You were the one the Greybeards were summoning".

Wren's POV

Dragonborn? Greybeards? What in the hell kind of 180 turn was this? I'm no dragon slayer, well technically speaking yes I am. But I know that can't be what the gods have in store for me. I'm meant to find my birth father and discover the secrets of my family not...this. But maybe, this is apart of my destiny. Maybe if I had more information I could better decide what path to take. I sighed processing all of the information that had been thrown at me since I was caught crossing the border. "So who are there Greybeards?" I asked dumbly. "Masters of the way of the voice. They could probably explain it better than I can" he explained. "Where can I find them?" I half snapped growing tired of these Nords and their way of drawing things out. "They live in seclusion just below the throat of the world, I can have my steward mark on your map how to get there. Oh and as a reward for your trouble I grant you the title of Thane of Whiterun. I will inform my staff of your new standing. As a Thane you can purchase property within the hold, and I assign you Lydia as your housecarl". I stayed silent for a moment, for all of my life I was kept out of this city and now I'm welcomed with open arms, Thane even. On top of that I'm supposed to be some kind of god like being or that's what it sounded like to me. "Thank you Jarl Balgruuf" and with that I turned and headed to the door, unsure of my next move. Should I go see these Greybeards or try crossing the border again? Before I opened the door a very large woman in armor practically ran me down.

"I'm your housecarl, it's an honor" she deadpanned.

"H-hello" I stared up, bewildered by her towering height.

"What exactly does a housecarl, erm, do?" I asked feeling dumb.

"I serve you. Whatever it is you ask I will do, Thane"

"Oh okay then, I guess it would be better to have someone with me…"

This was very awkward, we stood in silence for about 30 seconds before I spoke up again.

"Well heh, let's go then" the big woman nodded.

~A Few Hours Later~

It was around 11:30 PM, we were still a few miles from Ivarstead. I had decided that maybe the Greybeards might know who I was or who I'm meant to be. It was freezing and windy, I had suggested setting up camp for the night but Lydia was a very strong willed woman who would not allow her Thane to sleep on the ground. If only she knew what my life had be for the past 18 years. She did however allow me to lead the way which was off the beaten path. Suddenly we heard voices and looked ahead to see a light. On closer inspection we had discovered it was a Stormcloak camp, which wasn't exactly a welcome sight. I looked over to Lydia and without a word she understood that we should go around and keep moving. But before that happened Lydia fell to the ground after being knocked on the head. I went to go to her but before I even knew what happened a potato sack was pulled over my head, the lack of air causing me to pass out. Damn it, damn it all to Oblivion, why can't I catch a break? It seemed maybe I should have just stayed in the caravan to live the rest of my days out. It certainly would have meant a lot less trouble for me. I don't know how long I was out for but when I awoke I was tied to a tree with the bag still on my head. I jerked around but it was know use, "Is that you, my Thane?" it was Lydia. It sounded like she was tied to the same tree as well, only on the opposite side of me. "Yeah it's me" I said in an irritated tone.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, my job is to protect you and I failed".

"It's alright, we can find a way out of this".

We quieted when we heard footsteps crunching on leaves. To me it sounded like two people but I wasn't sure. "What do you suppose the captain will do with them?" a male voice spoke.

"Who knows, he's asleep right now" another male voice spoke up. Good, they didn't know we were awake. "We'll probably have to kill them. They're definitely involved with the Thalmor" man number one said. My eyebrow twitched in irritation, of course they thought that, bigot Nords. "Still, would be a shame they're very lovely looking creatures" I hear the first man come up to me. I felt a shiver, something didn't feel right in the way he had said that. I felt a large hand grab my small breast, and I froze. He began to harshly squeeze it. "What are you doing?" the second man whispered loudly. "I haven't seen a woman in months. And with the bag over this one, I can pretend she's pretty. Even if she is flat as a board".

"Plus I want this Thalmor bitch to get what she deserves for her crimes. A quick death is too good for her. You can have the pretty one but make sure you save some for me" he chuckled darkly. I felt him get closer to me, I felt helpless. The second man hadn't spoken but I did hear his footsteps go around the tree to Lydia. The man's hands slid down over my stomach, I swallowed down a sob. He hands then slid further to my waist hooking his fingers to my waistband, he harshly pulled them down exposing my new 'loincloth'. "I know you're awake" he whispered. Suddenly he pulled the bag off of my head, tears were streaming down my face, my eyes were screwed shut as I instinctively headbutted him in the nose. I hear him stumble back holding his bleeding nose but he soon regained his composure "Look at me bitch" he hissed. I opened my eyes to a rather large man, larger than any Nord I had seen. He approached me and gently ran a thumb to wipe a tear off of my face. His hand moved up to run his fingers through my short hair, tightly grabbed it. The other hand punching me in the side of the face, I whined at the pain. "You're people are a disgusting race. What angers me more is that someone actually fucked a tree sapper to make a an abomination".

He moved his fingers down between my legs harshly rubbing in a weird spot, it was uncomfortable and made me feel embarrassed. What was really strange was a feeling that started to build up involuntarily. It started to almost feel good? What the fuck? I gasped throwing my head back. My body had betrayed me, acting on its own. "I bet you've never been fucked by a real man before?" he hissed in my ear. My whole body was on fire, was I dying? With his hand still in my hair he yanked my head so that I was facing away. He bit my neck harshly, I cried out in pain he licked sloppily at the blood that trickled down. My body once again betrayed me as I bucked my hips into his crotch. He growled, I had suddenly found my voice again. "I think you might be the one who is in a more degrading position. Resorting in this-" what was this exactly? Was it what people called sex? "-to fucking a dirty half elf. You must be disgusted with yourself. What a jok-" I gasped as his fingers slipped under my loin cloth and were shoved in an area I was unfamiliar with. I felt something tear as I cried out in pain. "That's enough out of you" he growled.

It was then fate decided to be kind to me as another man appeared, "What's going on here?" the voice sounded familiar. "Don't go anywhere" the man winked and turned to whoever it was that saved me for a moment. I couldn't see who the new voice belonged to, I began to feel sick.

"We're just having some fun. You're welcome to join Ralof".

I froze, Ralof? Could it be? Ralof chuckled, which had confused me. "Nah, I got a round in at Windhelm with Susanna the Wicked". I couldn't see him but I could tell he had a shit eating grin on his face. I don't know why but the thought of Ralof erm… 'fucking' made me angry, angrier than being in the predicament I was in now. "Come on. I know she aint your type but I bet you've never had a virgin before" the main turned so that Ralof and I locked eyes for the first time. His smile faltered into an expression I couldn't read. "Where did you find her?" he asked my assailant. "She and the Nord woman were just outside of our camp. We suspect they were spying for the Empire".

Ralof looked at my in slight surprise now, I pleaded through my eyes for him not to believe what the bastard had said. Then suddenly he walked up to the man knocking him out cold. He then yelled for the other man to come out, and told him to drag his partner back to camp. Once we were alone-save for Lydia he briskly walked to me cupping his hands on my face. "What are you doing here?" he whispered in slight panic. The tears began to roll down my face again "W-we were on our way to Ivarstead. W-we were just going to go around but then those men f-found us". I choked on a sob, Ralof reached down pulling my pants up for me, his face slightly red. "Please you have to believe me" I sniffled. He was silent for a moment, what was going through his head? He took out a large dagger and cut the rope I fell forward but before I hit the ground, he caught me in his arms. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and for a moment we stayed like that. I inhaled his scent, he cooed in my ear to calm my body which was violently shaking. Suddenly a foot had met with his head, and we both stumbled over. We looked up to see Lydia disheveled from her assailant, "You! Get away from the Thane, now!" she barked drawing out her sword. "Thane?" he asked incredulously, Lydia lifted her sword ready to swing. That's when I scrambled to my feet to stop her "Lydia no! This is a friend of mine". The big woman paused for a moment, "But my Thane, he would have left us for dead had he not known who you were". She gingerly pushed me to the side ready to try and attack him again "LYDIA. AS YOUR THANE I COMMAND YOU. STOP". That seemed to do the trick.

I turned my attention to the blond who was rubbing the side of his head. He looked up at me and grinned lopsidedly, I rolled my eyes kneeling down in front of him. "Let me see" I move his hand away to reveal a bump. I want to feel bad but then I remember what he had said about being with another woman. I begin to laugh at his big bump, Ralof looks at me like I've lost my mind, like I wasn't just tortured. I suddenly stop and stand glaring down at him "We should get going. Thanks for the help".

"Now hold on a minute" he gets up.

"No really, I don't want to waste anymore of your time when you could be around your type"

What's wrong with me? I sound like some kind of idiot

"What are you talking about woman?".

"Nothing. Forget I said anything" I snapped

"What a typical female thing to say! No matter what race you all have the same attitude".

We hadn't noticed in our arguing that some men had approached us. The one leading the group had a bear headdress on. He coughed to get our attention but the first attempt fell on deaf ears.

"And you men are all the same. Just dirty pigs!"

"Is this how you thank me? Treating me like… this! I thought we were friends" Ralof looked saddened. Before I could retort, the man in the headdress spoke up again "AYE". Ralof and I jumped and looked over to the man. "What's going on here? Who are these women?" he narrowed his eyes at the three in question. Lydia was the first to speak, "This is the Thane of Whiterun, I am her housecarl. We are on our way to the thousand steps. Our trip was interrupted by two of your men, who tied us up and performed unspeakable acts". I've only known Lydia for a short amount of time but she was so prideful, it almost made her seem dumb. But who am I to judge? I have next to no pride let alone self respect.

The man looked pointedly at Ralof who in turn looked at me unsure. "I can confirm that Fafner and Harold we're taking them against their will. However I can't confirm anything else she has said".

My mouth dropped in disbelief at his statement. He knew I wasn't a spy, so why was he throwing me under the carriage like that?! I didn't have time for this I had to at least try and save my own hyde. The worse they would do to Lydia is make her join them as some kind of battle sister or whatever they called it. "Please, sir. You seem like a reasonable person. I have a writ of seal from the Jarl. It states to the hold that I am indeed the Thane" I took out the envelope and handed it to him. The officer took it and inspected the note and looked down at me, "I will inspect this further and send word to the Jarl just to make sure your story checks out. In the meantime you will stay in a guarded tent".

He turned to Lydia, "You are free to go sister. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like, get some food in your belly" the man looked at her suggestively. Lydia was a very pretty woman, it would only make sense for her to get treated like a princess by the oafs.

I sighed in irritation, I saw Ralof stiffen in the corner of my eye. Good, I hope that bastard felt bad for what he did. I then turned my attention to my housecarl "I'll be fine Lydia. You can either stay until they let me go and just go home". The tall woman shook her head down at me, "I swore an oath to protect you. I will stay here for however long it takes". I nodded as two soldiers led me to an empty tent. It was pretty roomy, I remember the one time I had a tent growing up, I had fashioned it out of old rags and a few branches. It barely reached my knees but I was proud of it, it gave me a sense of independence as I had been sleeping with Ra'zhinda in her tent. Sadly it fell apart once the first rain came, Ma'dran had said something along the lines of "Whatever you are willing to put up with is exactly what you will have". I didn't know what he meant at the time but when I was older I had hunted down a few deer and made another tent the right way. It was then that the meaning behind his words rang clearly to me and resonate through my mind everyday. He was telling me that I choose what I do with my life and not someone else.

Third Person POV

Wren paced in the tent going over different scenarios on what would be the best way to escape. She didn't have time to wait and get clearance from the Jarl, she had wasted enough time. Maybe she could wait until the commotion had gone down and she would cut a hole through the back. It was then she heard some rustling in the area she had planned on cutting through. "Are you in there my Thane?" Lydia whispered. Wren sighed in relief and approached where the voice had come from. She whispered, "Yeah I'm here. I'm trying to figure a way out of this. Come back in the morning maybe I'll have something figured out by then".

"But the general said he would let you go once the Jarl-"

"Lydia he said that just so you would think they were being merciful. They want you to think they are the good ones, I'm not saying the empire is any better but once you leave they'll just kill me and dump me off the side of the road" Wren heard Lydia sharply intake a breath. "Then I will not leave. I will help you get out of here, Wren" she turned seriously. Wren blushed at Lydia's drop of the word 'Thane'. There were people speaking just outside the front of the tent, someone was about to come in. "Listen Lydia, just come back in the morning and we'll talk again okay? I have to go" Wren didn't wait for a reply as she sat on top of her bedroll. Ralof entered the tent, a look of slight guilt on his face. She was the first to speak "Oh hey soldier. You must be in the wrong te-"

"Damn it woman, do you ever keep your mouth shut". Wren's eyes widened "Pot meet kettle" she spat back.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing" he replied matter of factly.

"I wouldn't have been in this mess if you had just told the truth" Wren hissed.

"I don't know what the truth is at this point. You show up in Helgen, and you show up here. It seems like a very strange coincidence".

Wren started to feel overwhelming frustration "I thought you were someone I could count on Ralof. But now I see you're just another Stormcloak".

She sat at the little table that was situated in the tent, not looking at Ralof. He sat at the chair opposite of her, it felt like an eternity before either one spoke again.

"I'm fine" Wren broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" Ralof blinked.

"You wanted to know how I was doing. I'm just fine".

Ralof noted the sarcasm in her voice, he quickly stood grunting in frustration. "You could probably get 100 lashings and still have some kind of smart remark to make!". It was Wren's turn to blink, he did have a point but when you grow up in a family who rarely shows too many emotions it can be hard to process the traumatic events. Ralof kept ranting about how difficult she was being when finally Wren cut him off. She stood and wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry. I know this is your way of caring about me".

Ralofs face heated up "Who said anything about me caring about you?!".

Wren hugged him even tighter, putting her chin on his chest with evil glint in her eye. "I'm so lucky to have such a big strong man in my life! Oh what would I do without him?" she cried out. Ralof began to wiggle out of her hold only for Wren tighten it again. "Let go, crazy elf" Ralof laughed, he backed up a bit only to slip on the bed roll. Wren fell on top of him. They both began to laugh for a good five minutes, slowly Ralof realized the position they were in. Wren was straddling him, while his hands rested on both of her hips. She was still laughing, oblivious to the suggestive situation.

Ralof carefully adjusted himself so that he was sitting with Wren in his lap. Once she had quieted down Wren noticed the strange look Ralof was giving her. He cupped her cheek in his large palm gently running his thumb over her bruised cheekbone. His eyes darkened when he thought of what had happened to her and what would have happened had he not shown up. "I promise I'll make him pay for that" he whispered. Wren closed her eyes, taking in Ralof's scent, it was the same as usual, earthy. Something about it made her feel calm and safe, she hummed leaning into his touch. "I've had worse" she grinned at him but he didn't return the smile. "You could have been seriously hurt" he scolded.

A small frown played on her lips "Why do you even care so much? I mean yeah we're friends but you barely even know me". Ralof looked into her eyes and saw the curiosity in them, why did he care so much about her? He wasn't sure himself, "You got me out of Helgen and saved my life. It was the least I could do". Wren stood "It's getting la-". Just then one of the guards came in, "Ralof it's time for you to go. The tree sap needs 'er sleep". "Gonnar actually gave me instruction to stay with the girl" Ralof lied. It seemed the soldier believed him though "If she gives you any trouble just give us a holler". Ralof nodded and the man left it at that. "I am pretty tired" Wren yawned "You didn't have to lie though".

"Aye, I didn't but what's to say Fafner won't come in to finish what he started earlier"

Wren shivered as the memories of what the man did to her flooded her mind. Wren got into the bedroll and motioned for Ralof who gave her a strange look. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm making room for you, do you want to freeze to death?" she didn't see what the problem was. Wren used to share bed rolls with other caravan members when they didn't have enough to go around. Ralof hesitated a moment more before giving in and crawling in with her. He rolled her around so that the half elfs back faced him, he wrapped an arm around her waist "You need some meat on your bones" he murmured into her short hair. "My mom used to tell me that all the time. But I ate just as much food as everyone else in the caravan. Maybe I'm about to have a growth spurt" she heard Ralof snort. "And why is your hair so short?" he teased. "I was raised by two legged cat people. Do you think they would know how to do hair? I mean I used to wear it up by after a few months when I went to bathe, I tried letting it down but it was so mangled I had to cut it off" she responded. Ralof hummed dozing off to sleep, Wren smiled when she could her the sound of soft snoring behind her. Between the sound of his snoring and his smell, it put her fast to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Wren awoke to a busy commotion outside. _Alkosh, what time is it? Don't these beasts know it's too early for such nonsense_. She then realized she was alone, her sleeping partner had disappeared. She didn't have the will to get up and investigate further on the hub bub outside of the tent. Wren closed her eyes hoping for a few more hours of sleep when someone came charging in. "Thane! Quickly we need to hurry" it was Lydia. Wren's eyes shot open in irritation; on one hand it was important they took this time to their advantage.

But… on the other hand the bedroll was warm and cozy. Two plausible options weighed heavy on the half elf but Lydia made the choice for her. The large woman quickly pulled Wren to stand, "Put these on".

Wren groggily looked down at the armor that was shoved into her hands. She was going to make a smart remark but remembered the danger she was in. So, she quickly changed into her new clothes. Lydia handed Wren the items she had before getting captured and with that they exited through a hole in the back of the tent. "Wait" Wren whispered, Lydia looked at her like she had two heads. Wren ran back into the tent and spotted a piece of charcoal on the table but there was no paper, so she opted to using the table. She quickly scribbled down a note for Ralof when he got back. Wren turned and flew out the back, running past Lydia who was still dumbstruck at her Thane's actions.

The Nord quickly shook out of her trance and ran to catch up with Wren. They had managed to put good distance between the stormcloak camp and themselves. Wren's sleepiness caught up with her, "Ugh Lydia can we-" she gasped for air "stop for a nap". "No, we can't stop here. Those soldiers are probably looking for us and we can't afford to take a break now. Here get on my back, I will carry you so that you can get some rest" Lydia bent down so that Wren could climb on. The shorter girl didn't stop to question it, sleep was calling to her. She climbed on and Lydia stood, "Wow so this is what it's like to be tall" Wren yawned. Lydia smiled, "Get some sleep Thane, we should be in Ivarstead soon". The half elf didn't have to be told twice, before she knew it Wren was out cold.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of people, opening her eyes to view their surroundings.

They were finally in Ivarstead, "You're awake, you slept like a rock" Lydia let Wren down. The shorter stretched out her muscles "Well I can say being carried was a first for me. Thanks for that". Lydia nodded in response, "We should restock on food, who knows how long the thousand steps will take us".

"Good idea, I'm feeling a little peckish" they headed to the Inn to buy their supplies and get something to eat. They sat at one of the tables, the Innkeeper brought their plates. "We'll take two pints of mead as well" the man nodded and left to fill the order. Wren looked down at her somewhat revealing armor, "What kind of armor is this anyway?".

"It just traditional fur. Does it displease you?" Lydia eyed her up and down, admiring the fit. "Do you think it'll really protect me from enemies and the weather?" Wren tugged at the fur, it seemed sturdy enough and so far it seemed to keep her comfortable but she would have to test it out later. "I started out wearing fur, it may not look like much but it is very effective" the Nord explained. The Innkeeper brought them their mead, Wren eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Have you never had alcohol my Thane?"

"Hm? Oh no, it's not that. I've never had mead before is all" .

"Well give it a try" Lydia grinned.

 _Alright Wren it can't be that bad_. She grabbed the tankard and took a big swig, it was strong and bitter but it was nothing compared to the caravans personal reserve. Wren guzzled down the drink quickly, washing down her lunch. "Wow, for someone who's never had mead you drank that like a champion" Lydia patted her back approvingly. Wren grinned "It's actually pretty good. I kind of want another but we should really get going. Maybe on our way back?" she looked up at Lydia with saucer eyes. The large woman barked out a laugh "Sure, why not?".

 **~A few hundred steps later~**

"UUGGHH, LYDIA!".

Said Nord looked down to see her Thane a few steps behind _crawling_. "How much further?" Wren whined loudly. "About two and a half hours" she deadpanned. "You mean we've only been at it for 30 minutes?!" Wrens whine grew louder.

"Do you think you could carry me again?" she looked up hopeful.

Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing, this girl, the _Thane_ of Whiterun was just a welp. How could someone like her become Thane? Lydia questioned the sanity of Jarl Balgruuf to give such a weakling the highest Title there is for a civilian.

"No" she narrowed her eyes down at the young girl "This is a test of strength, courage and above all: _patience"._

Wren huffed, she was right. She needed to become stronger if she was going to be out on her own like this. If Ma'dran saw her this way he would surely be disgraced. _Has this Thane thing gone to my head? I've walked more miles than this without breaking a sweat_. Her mini pep talk inspired her to get to her feet and break into a sprint. Lydia couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her own lips as she watched Wren run ahead of her. "Pace yourself!" she yelled at the girl running after her. _Maybe there is a reason she's Thane after all_.

By the time they reached the top to High Hrothgar, Wren was still running on pure adrenaline to Lydia's surprise. When they reached the door Wren was about to go right before Lydia stopped her. "Wait. You can't just enter the house of the Greybeards" she stated matter of factly. Wren stared at Lydia blankly for a good few second, the taller woman then noted a small gleam in her eye right as she swung the door open and ran in. The Nord pinched the bridge of her nose _Shore's beard help us_. Wren pranced to the center of the foyer of the large stone castle. Or at least it was big enough

to be a castle in her opinion. Lydia was hot on her heels ready to scorn her " _Thane what do you think you're doing_ " she hissed. Before Wren could reply an elderly man in a grey robe approached. Lydia quickly walked over and knelt down on one knee "Oh wise one, please forgive my companions impertinence". The elderly man put his hands on both oh Lydia's shoulders "Rise child, we are all equals here". Wren absently looked at the situation before them, not really acclimated with how mannerisms worked. A few other elderly men came to see what going on, "You must be the one answering our call" the first man smiled approvingly at the strong looking woman. He was pleased to see that the Dragonborn was a fighter. "Ahem" Wren gritted her teeth. All eyes were now on the smaller much less well statured half elf. Wren strided over to stand in front of Lydia shoving a thumb at her own chest "I'm the dragonborn. Not her!".

The mans face paled, Wren narrowed her eyes. The man looked at her sternly "Prove it". _There's no way this little half wit could be-_ his thoughts were interrupted when a large gust of wind came bounding out of her mouth, staggering the man back a few feet. He was in pure shock "So it's true. You are the dragonborn".

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Wren snapped.

The man glared at the girl before an even larger blast of air came at her, throwing her back against the opposite wall. "You will learn to be respectful or you will learn nothing at all" he bellowed. Wren rubbed her head gingerly "Okay...I got the hint" and what she did next, surprised even herself. She bowed her head with her hands flat on the stone floor "Please forgive my arrogance, I'm here to learn".

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter but there will be more to come! Let me know what your thoughts are :)**

 **P.S. I'm starting on a new fic as we speak so look out for that in the future!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been almost two months since Wren arrived to High Hrothgar to train with the Greybeards and everyday was a living hell. Each day it was the same; wake up before sunrise, meditate for four hours, eat, sparring with Lydia, work on the shouts that the Greybeards could teach her, eat, physical training, and sleep. Some days would slight differ, sometimes she was tasked by her housecarl to walk up and down the seven thousand steps with two 10 gallon bucket of water on her shoulders and other days she worked on her archery. It's simple to say she had changed in those two months, physically and mentally. Lydia took note that the scrawny whaling welp that she had first met, was no longer the same person.

Wrens white silver hair grew out to her shoulders and with Lydia's coaching, she tamed her wild mane with a half up braid and long side bangs. The Nord felt like a proud big sister, knowing she had some part in shaping the Thane of Whiterun. She was sitting on the steps to the back courtyard watching Wren flawlessly interchanging different shouts as quickly as she could without getting tired. Lydia heard the familiar sound of the back door opening and was met by Arngeir who smiled kindly down at her before turning his attention the the Dragonborn. Wren was still deeply focused on her training, unknowing of her audience. "It's amazing how in such little time she's learned multiple words of power. It's taken me my entire life to perfect just part of one" he sighed

"If I had it my way she wouldn't leave the top of this mountain". Lydia raised her eyebrows at this, wondering what brought this up. She didn't get to ask before he walked away from her towards Wren.

Said girl brought her attention to the sudden presence, "Oh, Arngeir. What's up?". He only stared back in response. "Hello? Are you alright?". Noticing the worried expression on the Dragonborn's face, he shook himself. "After noticing your considerable improvement. I decided to give you some insight on where your next steps will take you".

The half elves eyes widened "And where would that be?".

"It will be your final test. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb".

Wren blinked, that was it? She had learned about the founder of the Greybeards her first week but it seemed a little strange that they needed it now.

"Not only will you find the horn but the final word of power in unrelenting force is also sealed away there".

 _Oh, I guess that makes more sense then,_ thought to herself. "Well okay, where is this place?",

Arngeir didn't respond, he only handed her a marked map and returned back inside. "That was a little rude" she murmured with a small pout. Wren motioned for Lydia to come over while she looked at the map.

"Yes Thane?"

"Looks like it's time to hit the road" she pointed at the marked spot on the map.

Lydia observed that map thoughtfully, "It's southeast from Windhelm, that's about a three day trip"

"I guess we should get a moved on then" Wren smiled brightly up at her housecarl.

 **Three Days Later-Wrens POV**

After what felt like an eternity of traveling through harsh weather, slaying wolves and fighting off bandits, we finally made it to our destination. Traveling without my family was still new to me but at least I wasn't alone. I probably wouldn't have been able to fight off those bandits if it hadn't been for Lydia. Her bedside manner needed a little bit of work though, she isn't much of a talker and you would also say her sense of humor is completely non existent. It's a comfortable silence

to say the least anyways.

Anywho, here we are at the front door to the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller. From my last experience I knew there was a possibility we would run into the undead but Lydia had told me there was a high chance of running into the living as well. As soon as we entered we were met by the sight of a naked corpse. Okay that's not weird at all… I heard faint voices just up ahead and was immediately pulled down to a crouch by Lydia. She pointed ahead, turning my attention to two figures. As quietly as I could I pulled out my bow and took at two arrows. Now was the chance to see if my practice had paid off. I set my bow and drew back the string intently focusing on my first target.

Slowly exhaling, I let the arrow fly and to my great relief it hit dead on. The said target fell to the ground while the other went into a defensive stance summoning something I couldn't clearly see. Without time to think I drew back another arrow and hit the summoner, killing both it and the thing it summoned. I released a heavy breathe I didn't know was withheld.

We continued on to hear commotion, which we discovered necromancers and draugr fighting to the death. We stood back and waited on the outcome, hoping it wouldn't last too much longer. The winners of the battle were the draugr, but they didn't stop with the mages; they charged right for us. There's only two left so it wasn't much of a struggle, my new combat skills were really shining through. After what felt like hours searching through the maze of what I thought was just a regular tomb, it turned out I was proven wrong when we found a secret passage into an… underground forest? "It's times like these that make me realize, I really haven't seen everything".

Lydia only 'hn'd' in response. This place was absolutely beautiful, I looked down to see if I could find the exit, but it looked like the only way out was down. We proceeded in route killing walking _skeletons_ and more draugr. The more of them I saw, the less amazed I was. Is this how it's going to be as an adventure? Once I see everything the world has to offer, will I become unsatisfied with my life? But soon I made a liar of myself once a again however because as we reached the bottom of the path I saw one of those walls! It looked almost identical to the one I encountered in Bleak Falls Barrow. Lydia looked confused as I walked towards it. "Thane, it's just an ancient word wall. The writing is so worn, it's a waste of time" Lydia called out but I didn't hear here. All I could focus on were those familiar chants that seemed to reel me in. Once I was a foot away the glowing word on the wall enveloped my vision and they chanting became deafening. Everything happened like before; a gust of air knocked the wind of out me and a feeling of intense nausea hit me. Lydia hurried to my side crouching next to me to see if I was alright.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yesss" I rasped like a haggard old woman.

"W-water" I demanded.

Lydia reached for her canteen and handed it to me. I gladly it took it, spinning off the cap and quickly gulping down the heavenly liquid.

Once I finished, I handed the canteen back to Lydia. Who had a small smirk on her face. "What?" I asked a little self conscious. "It's nothing Thane. It's just… the way you asked for the water. You looked like a dried up trout!" the taller woman could no longer keep her composure as she burst out into a fit of hardy laughter. I could feel my face redden as she laughed at my expense. I smacked her on the arm and pouted. "It's not funny!" I whined but this only made her laughter turn into hiccuping madness. I couldn't help but smile I definitely had a new appreciation for fish.

After our short break, we continued on to the next room. Which was again, to nobody's surprise, filled with draugr. They were an easy fight but we seemed to hit a dead end. There seemed to be three trapdoors blocking our way through. My frustration began to boiler over. "You have got to be kidding me! We came all this way and for what?! I knew those old geezers were just fucking with me!". Lydia looked a little confused at my outburst but that was probably because she didn't speak Khajiit, which was probably for the best.

It seemed that the maturity I had built up over the last few months were beginning to chip away but right now I couldn't have cared less. I sat against on a large stone huffing. "Thane, look!" Lydia looked in awe at a glowing light between my swinging legs. I looked down to see a red light glowing but I also heard the sound of one of the trap doors opening. I turned my attention to see the last of the three doors was open. Then I understood, I had to activate the stones to get the doors to open. I hopped off my perch and walked up to the first stone, which glowed once I was close enough to it.

"Okay Lydia, I was you to stand by this first stone".

The Nord complied without a word, but there was a problem. When she approached the stone it didn't glow like it had before. "Maybe only those who have the thu'um can use it?" I shrugged.

"Okay give me a second to think" I stood next to her, listing my options. And it hit me, one of the shouts I had learned would increase my speed! "When I say go, I want you to run as fast as you can to the gates".

I sprinted, counting each stone aloud, "One… two… three, go!".

I focused my thu'um and shouted the whirlwind sprint. My vision slightly blurred and I felt a rush of air push me all the way past the open gates. I jumped up and down pleased that I could put what I thought to be a worthless shout to such good use. As I did my happy dance I heard my traveling partner behind me. "Um… Thane?" I looked behind me to see she was on the other end of the first door stuck. "Shit!" I ran up to the gated door Maybe you could meet me around?" I asked nervously. I heard her exasperated sigh. "Really? If we could have done that we wouldn't be here!".

"Okay, okay! How about you just meet me back at High Hrothgar? I have a feeling it won't be too much longer and if it's more draugr, I can definitely handle it myself".

I could see the look of uncertainty written all over her face.

"I don't know Thane…"

"Look, I know there's going to be a day when I'll finally be on my own. So if I don't learn now, I won't improve at all".

After what felt like a lifetime of convincing my loyal companion that I would be okay, she finally agreed to meet me later. I continued on my journey deeper into the bowels of the strange tomb.

 **Lydia's POV**

How could she say that one day she wouldn't need me? She may have improved some on her fighting but she was still just a welp if you were to put her next me or someone like Aela the Huntress. I huffed as I walked back to my designated point of instruction. I had grew fond of Wren, she was like a little sister… a half elf step sister. I know it's wrong to be like that towards the Elven kind, but the Thalmor had just left a bad taste in her mouth. It felt strange in a way to be apart from the little elf, I never knew how unfortunate it was to be alone. What would happen when there did come a day where she would no longer need me by her side? I shook my head, no. The only way she would shake me is if I were a dead corpse. But maybe I would be so lucky as to become a draugr and continue our companionship. I became to chuckle at the thought of an annoyed Wren telling me to 'lay off' like she so often did when I would bombard her privacy. "Oh yes. It'll take an army to keep me away from my Thane". I looked up at the clear night sky illuminated by the bright stars. Smiling, I began to jog my way back to the temple.

 **Third Person POV**

Wren wasn't in High Hrothgar like she had planned to be. Instead she was in Riverwood, in front of the Inn to be more accurate. Once Wren had made it to her destination in the tomb, the horn was missing to her chagrin. Instead a note was in its place that read: _Dragonborn, I need to speak to you. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood._

Wren felt her brow twitch, _this better be good or else someone's getting a foot up there ass._ She briskly walked into the inn and was met by a few strange looks from the villagers. Wren ignored them and walked up to the owner of the inn. "Pardon me" Wren said in gritted teeth. The blonde middle aged woman turned to her with a raised brow.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes" Wren said through clenched teeth.

"I need to rent the attic room"

The innkeepers eyes seemed to widen at this but quickly went back to one of indifference. "Well… we actually don't have an attic room but I'll give you the one over to the left".

Wren pressed her lips together, eyes going a bit buggy as she stared off into space internally fighting off the oncoming conniption that was about to erupt.

"Miss?"

Wren blinked up at her and huffed looking down defeated "Yes that's fine" she mumbled, handing the innkeeper 10 gold and turning to head to her room. _I came this far, I might as well rest for a bit. Maybe I can find the son of a bitch who thought it would be funny to send me on a wild elk chase._ The half elf closed the door behind her, dropping her gear and removing her armor only to be left wearing a white tank top and tan pants. She found a pair of old shoes under the bed and to her surprise, fit perfectly. _I should also visit Gerdur and Hod, I think it's around supper time_. As if on time her stomach growled so loud it would make a sabre cat proud.

Wren knocked on the door and opened it, being met by the familiar blonde lumberjack. "Oh Wren! It's so good to see you!" without warning the large Nord came up and embraced her in a bone crushing bear hug. "Come in, come in" she ushered the shorter woman into the house. "Where's Hod and Frodnar?" she looked around to notice the empty house.

"They went on a hunting trip. They left last night actually, should be back in about a week".

"Ahh, sounds fun".

Gerdur snickered "Maybe, but those two will argue about anything. Even if they're both wrong".

Without a word Gerdur placed a plate of grilled salmon and cabbage soup in front of Wren. "You are a godsend. I can't remember that last time I ate something that wasn't grown off a bush or dried up". Gerdur chuckled "Well you definitely look like you've put some miles under your belt".

"Something like that" the half elf inhaled her food. She looked up to see Gerdur watching her with an amused expression. "Help yourself to more if you'd like".

"Actually I was hoping you had something to wash this down" they two women shared a dark twinkle in their eyes. "It's behind the bar on the second shelf" she instructed Wren to where the Black Briar Reserve was. "Are you sure you want to waste this one on me?"

Gerdur waved it off "Yeah, I saved it for Hod and I's anniversary one year but we were already so buzzed we completely forgot about it. It's just been collecting dust. Why not share it with a good friend?"

Wren blinked, she had only seen a Black Briar Reserve bottle a handful of times. Sometime's customers would trade it for large quantities for skooma and moon sugar. "Good friend?" Wren asked as she returned to her spot at the table. "What else would I call the person who saved my brothers life?"

"Fair enough" Wren smiled teasingly at Gerdur. She popped the cork out of the bottle and took a swig. _This is amazing_. She handed to the bottle over to the hostess who also took a big gulp. "That's the stuff. It's a good thing Hod isn't here. He would have chugged this before either one of us could have a taste". They both shared a laugh. After a few hours of friendly conversation and drinking, Wren worked up the courage to ask about Ralof. But it seemed Gerdur had read her mind "Speaking of Ralof", neither one had mention Ralof, "Have you heard from him?". Wren almost knocked her bottle of cheaper mead over. "Um we ran into each other not too long ago but we weren't together long". Wren hadn't realized how that had sounded until she looked at the expression the lumberjacks face. Her face heated up "It wasn't anything like that! He was with the other Stormcloaks and he couldn't stay long".

Gerdur squinted her eyes clearly a little more than buzzed, "Thats…*hiccup* so typical of him. I bet if he saw you _now_ he would give you a little more time of day!".

Wren blinked one eye at a time, "W-whaddya mean?".

"Look at yoouu! You have a nice rack, a tight ass and you've definitely gotten stronger. Your hair is long enough to tell your a girl now. When *burp* you first came her I thought you were a boy with you flat chest and m-mohawk!".

"Oh well thank-"

"I'll tell ya what! He's supposed to come home for leave in about...five months? How about you come by and show him what he overlooked!"

"Eh?!" Before she could protest, Gerdur abruptly stood up swaying severely "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll hunt you down if you don't".

The taller woman seemed oddly sober at the statement. "Anywho… it's getting late. You can take Frodnar's bed".

"Oh actually Gerd. I rented a room"

"Why the hell'dya do that when you can sleep her whenever?"

"It's kind of a long story but I don't want to waste the 10 gold".

The women said their goodbyes and Wren started her long drunk journey back to the inn.

She didn't remember how she got from point A to B but she somehow managed. The last thing she thought about was the note she left Ralof, smirking to herself.

 **Two Months Ago**

When they had returned from the battle, the soldiers found that their prisoner had escaped. Along with some of their supplies. The general seethed angrily "There's no telling how long she's been gone or how far away she is by now. I'm going to put a bounty on her head". He instructed his lieutenant to send word to the other camps to be on the lookout for a scrawny half elf and a Nord woman traveling together. Ralof investigated the tent he had left her in, he saw the rip in the back but what caught his attention was the writing on the table:

 _Ralof,_

 _It's a small world, I'm sure I'll see you again. Get over it._

 _Wren_.

At first he felt a pang of irritation that was only reserved for the frustrating half mer. But then he began to laugh. The next time he saw her, he definitely wouldn't hold back from being an ass.

In his heart he knew he could trust her, Ralof _knew_ she was a good person. But something else poked at the back of his mind. Could she really be a Thalmor spy? True, the Thalmor didn't care much for the Tree Sap people, let alone a half breed. But wouldn't that be the perfect cover? There were plenty of Nords who served the embassy, so why would it be such a taboo thought? Every time they met it was through strange circumstances. The first time, she was found watching them battle behind some bushes, the second time it was also because she was found behind some bushes… _That girl is so infuriating!_ Still, he wanted- no _needed_ to see her again, his leave was coming up and it would be for a month so that would give him plenty of time to search for Wren and set everything straight.

Ralof got lucky with the General; he seemed to forget that Ralof was associated with the prisoner or so he thought. A few weeks after the incident, he was called into his superiors tent.

"Ralof you're a good soldier. You're talents are wasted, and I think you have to potential for big promotion to Lieutenant" Ralof's eyes widened in surprise.

He knew he could handle the move up in rank but it seemed odd that this offer was just coming out of the blue. This offer seemed to good to be true, it was like a dream come true.

"What trial do you have set up to prove my worthiness?".

Would it be to infiltrate an enemy camp? Or would he have to retrieve intel?

His thoughts were cut off by the Gonnar's words, "You seemed to be involved with that half mer. I want you to find her and bring her in for questioning". Ralof opened his mouth to respond, unsure of what to say but Gonnar cut him off. "Do this and I promise your promotion will bring in a hefty pay and you will have higher honors".

What was he going to do? He had been fighting for the cause much longer than he had known Wren. So why was this such a difficult decision? "I won't fail" he responded without thinking

 **Present Day- Wren's POV**

"Excuse me" I interrupted bluntly.

"What?" Delphine quipped.

"I have a screaming fucking headache and you're unloading a whole bunch of crap on me. I have to pee and eat something before I pass out from lack of interest".

At this point in time I was more than irritated; first I was abruptly woken up at the ass-crack of dawn by the innkeeper, then she drags me down into some secret fantasy dungeon or something. Now she had her sword drawn at _me_ the person who _she_ had sent running halfway across the country because of something that was _her_ problem. Not mine. Hers!

"I can't believe you're Dragonborn. You are way too childish" she sheathed her sword and crossed her arms.

"Okay I'm sorry for that, but can you blame me? You've wasted a good bit of my time just to tell me I'm not who I am".

The Breton seemed to acknowledge this, but she quickly ignored what I had just said. "It was the only way to weed you out, nobody has been in those tombs for ages so I figured the Dragonborn would be the only one to find that place. But then I saw that mages had gotten in and I just needed to make sure you really are who you say you are".

My head was in too much pain to understand what she had just said, she huffed in irritation. "Go get something to eat and come back. It's obvious you aren't listen-".

As soon as I heard the words 'go get something to eat' I immediately turned and went up the stairs through the wardrobe. I came back an hour later to see Delphine looking over the map on the table.

"Feeling better?" she asked without looking up. "Much. Sorry for being so rude" she looked up at this. "I guess food really does change people" she joked dryly. Ha ha very funny.

"So why am I here again?".

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see? I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are?**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you really are Dragonborn" Delphine pondered as she looked from the skeleton of Sahloknir to the half elf, who looked to be coming off some kind of high.

Wren snapped out of her stupor at Delphine's words, "DUH" she yelled childishly.

The Breton ignored the immature Dragonborn; "Now that that's settled, we have to figure out who is responsible for this dragon crisis".

"Isn't it obvious?" Wren became serious.

Delphine looked up, awaiting her answer.

In an instant the half mer's resolve of seriousness died "It's that black horned dragon! Your age couldn't make you that blind can it? We saw him… shout at the grave and BAM zombie dragon".

Delphine's eye twitched, "Yes I saw exactly what you did but there's still one more question to be answered".

Wren's expectant expression made it clear to Delphine that she was falling on deaf ears.

"Where did THAT dragon come from?!"

Wren stumbled back at the older woman's outburst, but took in her words. "Oh, that's a good point. Where did the first dragon come from?" she stroked her invisible goatee with a furrowed brow.

"Akatosh save me, we are all doomed if **this** is our savior" Delphine whispered to herself, dumbfounded.

She shook her head, "I suspect it isn't coincidence that the return of the dragons happen to be right when civil war breaks out in Skyrim. Maybe someone in power is behind it, but the next question is; who would that be? Ulfric, or Tullius and the Thalmor?".

 _This calls for some undercover work, but could we really pull it off?_ Delphine thought as she watched Wren who was spacing off at the dragon skeleton. _It's worth a shot_.

"Alright Dragonborn, our job is to do some digging on these individuals. Let's start with Ulfric and the Stormcloaks. I need you to travel to Windhelm and find out what you can, if there is any indication that Ulfric could be behind this mess. While you do that, I will see what I can do about the Thalmor."

"There's only one problem, I have a bounty on my head with the Stormcloaks. If I step foot in their stronghold I'm as good as dead" Wren put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not even going to ask **why** you have a bounty but I'm already ahead of you".

Delphine dropped her bag and crouched down, fishing through it until she found what she needed: a white pair of taverns clothes and some boots. "Put these on and I'll figure out what to do about those big pointy ears".

"You carry those _around_ with you?" Wren's eyes widened.

"I never know when I need to go undercover"

Wren's nose wrinkled

"What?" Delphine snapped.

"It's just… the image of you wearing that to seduce fat noblemen-" Wren visibly held back a gag. Delphine angrily threw the clothes at Wren "JUST GET DRESSED". The half mer quickly scurried away. After Wren figured out how to get the strange garment on, she met back with Delphine. "I still look the same but with less protection" she deadpanned.

"I've solved that; you wouldn't believe how a change in hairstyle and some make up can drastically change someone".

 _What in Oblivion is make up?_ Wren shifted on the balls of her feet anxiously "Erm, will it hurt?".

The devilish grin that grew on Delphine's face confirmed the younger woman's suspicion.

~Some Few Hours Later~

"Ow… OW!" Wren yelped as her hair was pulled.

"Stop your belly aching, I'm almost done".

"You five claws are so particular about the way you look"

"Five claws?'

"It's what the caravan calls people who aren't Khajiit"

"But you aren't Khajiit" Delphine pointed.

"No, but they did raise me. So naturally I picked up a lot of their slang".

Delphine made a noise of understanding, her hands leaving Wrens hair but the Breton's fingers soon moved behind her ears. "Woah! That feels weird. What are you doing?" Wren flailed.

"Calm down, it's just clay to make sure your ears don't poke out" Delphine replied.

"Will that even work?" Wren was incredulous.

"Many of the noblewomen in Cyrodiil with large ears do this before big social events, and it should work with your dishes so long that you don't mess with them".

After Delphine applied the clay, she tucked the hair above to cover the pointy ends.

"All done, I tried not to accentuate your high cheekbones but other than that nobody will second guess that you're half elf".

Wren stood, accepting the cloak and dagger holster from Delphine. "Now that I look at you… you have very strong Nord features".

Wren blanched "But I'm not Nord… am I?"

"You mean you don't know what your other half is?" Delphine deadpanned.

"I only know that my mom was a wood elf".

"Strange" Delphine looked hard in thought.

"What?" Wren asked feeling like some kind of side show spectacle.

"It's just… Wood elves don't have white hair like that, and the only Nords with white hair are old and scraggly.

"Maybe my mom was just different, how should I know?"

"You're right, this isn't important right now".

They went over their plan, Wren would snoop around the city and see what she could dig up while Delphine would head back to Riverwood and work on her part with the Thalmor.

When Wren got to the stables she wasn't expecting to see some familiar faces.

"Daughter, what brings you here? Giving up on your journey so soon?" Ma'dran greeted in Ta'agra. "No, no papa. I actually have business in the city" Wren laughed, it felt like yesterday she left to go out on her own. Ra'zhinda walked up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You've really grown!" she teased as a paw squeezed the muscle on Wren's arm. "I've been putting in a lot of training. I think I could probably take you on at this rate!" Wren beamed.

"Don't push your luck" Ra'zhinda smirked but her face change into confusion and mild suspicion "What is that thing under you cloak? It isn't armor".

"Ah well, it's going to help me get in" the half elf rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'm kind of in a hurry but once I get done in there, I know I smelled some trout stew so I'll definitely be back soon" Wren waved and hurried to the steps before her family could question her even more.

Once she got inside, Wren was met by the sight of two Nords giving a Dunmer woman a hard time. _I feel bad, but I should probably lay low for now_. She walks past the three, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible but failed. "You! If you love Dark Elves then get out of our city!".

The man-who was clearly drunk, had gotten Wren's attention. _What in Oblivion did I even do to get singled out like that?!_ She turned to the two Nord men, "I don't think I like your attitude" she spat. "If you don't like it, that's too bad. This city belongs to us" the man raised his chin in arrogance. "Who's us?" Wren pointed and the man turned to see his partner had left him but he whirled around, ready for another retort. "The Nords of course! You ain't a true Nord if you believe these _people_ belong here" the man rambled on but Wren blanked him out. She caught the Dunmer woman's eyes and signaled for her to get away while she could. She turned back to the Nord to find he was still talking.

"-you..yoouuu think you can take me?-"

 _When the hell did I say that?!_

"-100 septims says ya cant".

Wren blinked, _For 100 septims… no no! I didn't come her to fight drunk old men. On the other hand, I am running low on gold._

"Alright, you're on!" Wren leaped forward, throwing her weight in a punch that connected with the man's jaw. He stumbled back and spit out some blood and what looked to be a piece of a tooth. "You little bitch, you just got lucky!" he came forward quicker than expected and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Wren clawed the air, the man being just out of reach. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp when she felt a hard punch to the gut, and then another. _Why did I think it was a good idea to grow my hair out?_ The half elf looked up into the mans face and hocked back some flem and spit it right in his eyes. He let go over her and and she rushed him, sending blow after blow until he hit the ground. Wren panted for air looking down at the loser, "Pay up… I win". The man dug through his pockets, still on the ground. "You're a pretty good fighter sister" he looked up as he handed her the coin purse but his eyes squinted at a bump on the side of her head. Wren noticed his stare and reached up to feel the clay had started to wear off. She quickly played it off as fixing her hair and took the gold turning quickly.

"You aren't so bad yourself, for a hard headed old geezer" Wren said.

The laughed heartily, getting up and then walking off. _Good, I don't think he noticed my ear._

Wren's first stop was at the tavern to rent a room and see what kind of gossip was rolling around, but she soon found that it was just civilians and sell swords. She sighed, dropping her bag onto the bed. _It's only Five so I have some time to go eat with Papa and the rest_.

~Wren's POV~

I walked down the stairs to the tavern's entrance when two women's voices stopped me.

"Oh Susanna! That necklace is beautiful, where did you get it?" the high voice almost busted my ear drums, but why was that name so familiar? "Thank you Friga, it was a gift actually… from a dear friend" the other who I assumed was Susanna, answered. I turned to go back up the stairs and sat in the far corner of the upstairs common room to get a good look at their faces. I'm sure I've heard that name before. The two Nord women were very beautiful but neither one looked familiar to me. Friga leaned in with a devilish smile "A friend? This friend wouldn't happen to be a blond stormcloak soldier would he?". Both women giggled "Ah a woman doesn't kiss and tell dear Friga".

It hit me. It hit me harder in the gut then that drunk outside. This was… ' _Nah, I got a round in with Susanna the Wicked_. Ralof's cocky words replayed over and over in my head, it started to make me feel sick. Gods, of course she had to be everything I wasn't; beautiful, tall, curvy. Ralof could never… what? He could never what? Be with me? Why do I even care? He's just a friend so this shouldn't matter. I could feel my eyes begin to sting as tears welled up. I stood and quickly walked down the stairs to the front door. Some trout soup would fix this bout of illness, but before I got to the door, the man who I brawled with earlier stepped in with two city guards. "That's her. That's the one everyone's been lookin' for?" he asked somewhat unsure of himself. Both guards looked to him and then me, then stepped forward both grabbing an arm. I tried to fight them off but it was like trying to punch a hole in a stone wall. They dragged me out as I screamed and kicked, "You sore loser!" I yelled at the drunk as I was hauled to the Palace of kings.

Once inside the throne room was empty albeit for some stationed guards. I could hear some voices to a room in the far left but the words were incomprehensible. I was forced to sit on the bench by one guard while the other strode over to the room where the voices were.

"You're making a mistake" I looked up to the guard who ignored me.

"Whoever it is you think I am, I'm not" I sighed it frustration, seeing that my voice was unheard.

Soon a man in a bear headdress came in followed by... Ulfric Stormcloak. That's right, how could I have been dumb enough to forget that he was in Helgen in chains along with me. Maybe that would be my ticket to getting out of here relatively unharmed at least. The guard beside me yanked me up by the arm and dragged me to the throne where the Jarl lounged back, eyeing me with interest.

"So, you're the spy" his voice was deep and had a heavy accent.

"No" I said this as if I speaking to a child, and unfortunately for me, he didn't seem amused in the slightest.

"I didn't think you would be dumb enough to show up here and think with your features you would not go unnoticed" he lazily eyed me up and down.

"Erm well, actually I don't know exactly _why_ I have a bounty on my head when your officer kept me against my will for doing nothing wrong" this was starting to get annoying.

I cut him off before he could speak, "If I was a spy for the Thalmor then answer me this, Jarl. Why would they sentence me to death in Helgen?".

Ulfric's expression seemed to change into slight surprise, "I thought you looked familiar. Didn't know you were a girl back then but I see it now, with how much you've… changed".

He eyed me up and down but this time it made me uncomfortable for some reason. "If you aren't a spy then why are you risking your skin by being here?" he raised a brow.

Now that I think about, technically I was a spy but for a different reason. It's probably a stupid move to be honest but what else do I have to lose? First I explained to him how I discovered I was Dragonborn and my journey from Whiterun to High Hrothgar, where I ran into the Stormcloak troops and what happened to Lydia and me. At that part of my story he seemed to have a hard unreadable look on his face but I continued on until I got to the part to why I was here.

The Jarl didn't miss this though, "That doesn't answer why you're here now".

I sighed heavily "In my investigation, I suspect that the dragons returning while civil war is happening is no coincidence". _Stop. Stop now before you give away too much_. But the voice in my head was too loud for me to understand as I continued to ramble on.

Thank goodness for the Jarl's interruption "So you think I'm behind it?". I flinched at the slight harshness in his words. "Well, not exactly no. It's either you or the Thalmor, and I haven't seen anything that says you're the one responsible" I explained, hoping maybe this would get me out of this mess.

"What proof do you have… that this story of your's is true?" he raised a brow.

Shit. "Ern well" I could feel my hands clam up. What hard proof do I have?

"I'm waiting" Ulfric drawled lazily.

For a second I almost snapped at him like I would Ralof but I bit back my tongue; one wrong word and I'll be killed on the spot. "I'm the Thane of Whiterun. If you write to Jarl Balgruuf, he can vouch for me" hopefully that would be enough.

I noticed the man in the bear headdress walked up to the throne to whisper something in Ulfric's ear but the Jarl held his hand up to stop him.

"Alright _Dragonborn_ , I'll write to Balgruuf. You will be a guest in the palace until I hear otherwise" he looked on, waiting for my reply but I was dumbstruck. I'm going to be held prisoner and I didn't have time for this! Everything in me was screaming; _turn around and run as fast as you can. As soon as you get to Riverwood, wring Delphine by the neck for thinking this stupid plan would work. Wring yourself up to for being foolish enough to go along with it._

"Sounds fair enough" I blurted. _What? No it doesn't!_

The Jarl smirked at me and waved his hand to who I assumed to be a guard to come and take me away. I closed my eyes, waiting to be roughly manhandled again but to my surprise, a hand gently grasped my forearm. I opened my eyes to a man in a fine hat and with a large amount of upper lip hair. "Come this way" he said gruffly. I had no choice but to follow and to my surprise we walked to a set of ascending stairs and up those stairs we walked down a long corridor until we got to a room on the left. Why were they not taking me to the dungeons? The man opened the door with a key and held his arm out as if to say 'please enter'. I did without hesitation, the sooner I was the alone, the sooner it would be to make my escape. The door closed behind me with an audible click of a lock sliding into place. There was a small table with apples on it, I grabbed one and took a bite out of it. It was perfectly ripe and juicy, but that's to be expected when you're in a palace. After eating the apple I flung myself onto the fluffy bed. _Now, how am I going to get out of here?_ As I thought about all the possibilities and outcomes, my eyes began to grow heavy. My own body was even against me at that very moment as I passed out from the day's excitement.

The next thing I knew I awoke to two young girls giggling. My eyes shot open as I flung my body up to see my intruders. One of the girls looked to be preparing… a bath? And the other way rummaging through the wardrobe for something. "What in Oblivion?" I screeched.

Both girls visibly jumped and turned to me but their expressions of shock changed to ones of mischief.

"Good evening' m'lady" the girl by the wardrobe spoke, curtsying. I chortled at how ridiculous she looked doing that. "I'm no lady" I stated. Both girls looked at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes. This was almost as frightening as the look Delphine gave me before putting me through that torture. "The Jarl expects you for dinner" the girl by the tub chirped. "Yes, Jorleif sent us to come get you cleaned up".

They definitely treat their prisoners strangely in Windhelm.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it? I thank you for patience with me. I've been going through writer's block with my other story and you know how life likes to get in the way. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but please let me know what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. As always R &R!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm perfectly fine in the clothes I have" Wren argued with the two bubbly girls.

One girl- Inga had managed to remove the cloak the half mer had on and was now working on getting the tavern clothes off. "Don't be silly m'lady. These harlot's garments are not suitable to wear in the Jarls presence" she explained, as Wren batted her hands away.

Wren froze, _harlot's clothes?_ _What's the problem with that?_ "And what's wrong with these.. 'harlot' clothes? Don't you nobles wear stuff like this?" she raised a brow.

The other two women in the room exchanged looks and burst into another fit a giggles. The sound was starting to eat at the Dragonborn's last nerve. "What? What's so damned funny?" she spat.

They stopped but they couldn't hide their amused smiles; Inga spoke up "Please excuse us but do you not know what harlot's clothes are for?".

"I- well, no I guess not" Wren blushed, cursing herself for practically living under a rock.

"They are for women who sell their bodies to those who need a release" Inga explained.

 _I have no idea what that means_ Wren thought bitterly. "Oh I see now, thank you Inga".

"And we aren't nobles m'lady, just simple handmaids. It's been ages since there has been a lady that needed attending to" Eira said has she guided Wren into the hot basin water.

 _When the hell did they get my clothes off?!_

"We'll be back in a little bit, but please take the time to relax and clean up" Inga said; both women bowed and headed to the door.

Wren reclined back into the tub grabbing the fluffy sponge, she wasn't necessarily dirty but it wouldn't hurt to try and wash off the stress of the last few hours. As she washed she contemplated why she was in her current predicament. Why did they put her in one of the chambers instead of with the lowlifes down in the prison? _They're giving me the royal treatment until they can confirm I am who I say I am. If they put me down in the dungeon and it turned out I wasn't lying then that would mean that the Dragonborn wouldn't be easily swayed to support their cause._

A devious smile grew on her face, _I'm going to take this to my full advantage._

She stood from the tub and reached for the towel, but it seemed that her two servants had psychic powers because as soon as she began to towel herself off, there was a knock and the door opened.

They rushed, telling her that they should be doing that but Wren waved them off.

"I'm not helpless I can use a towel y'know" she huffed. Once she was dry, Wren turned to the gown that was laid on the bed. There looked to be a lot of ties on it; she scratched her head sheepishly. "Not to worry m'lady, we can help" Inga came forward but instead of grabbing the dress, she walked over to a dresser pulling out what to looked to Wren as a pair of white pajamas with some kind of odd tube shaped contraption. The 'pajamas', she knew she could put on herself, which she did with no trouble but soon it was time to put the next item on. "Lift your arms please" Inga gently instructed. Wren did as she was told and the corset was slipped over her head and settled on her waist. "Simple" Wren stated confidently, feeling very proud of yourself.

"We aren't done yet" Eira smirked, holding her hands out. Wren looked down, not sure what to do. "Hold onto me"

"Why?" her brow furrowed.

"Just trust me" Eira replied simply.

Wren huffed and did as she was told, taking ahold of the young girl's hands.

"Take a deep breath and hold it" Inga instructed further; again, Wren did what she was told. Then without warning it felt like she was being strangled at the waist; the feeling to blow the air she had been holding in took over. "Keep holding it, I've almost got it tied" and soon enough, it was.

Eira let go of the Dragonborn and went for the gown that was lying on the bed, Inga helped positioning in front of her feet but Wren was stuck in place; her arms were frozen in place.

"I think I'm going to pass out" tiny black dots appeared in her vision. "Just take short breaths, that feeling will pass" Eira reassured. After a few seconds of shallow breathing, the feeling did indeed go away. "I'm ready for what's next" Wren said with a new determination.

 _The ways of these nobles will not get the best of me_!

Once again, she was guided into the expensive looking garment. Soon she was being led down the corridor into the main hall. To her surprise it was empty; "M'lady, we will come for you after dinner".

Wren spun around wide eyed; words couldn't be formed quickly enough because soon, she was all alone in the large throne room.

She walked around, admiring the colors and architecture; this was the second time she had been in a Jarl's home but they were polar opposites. Jarl Balgruuf's palace seemed to have a friendly and warm atmosphere. This place however, seemed empty and cold.

 _This place had a solemn aura to it, maybe because of the stone walls? I hope I don't have to stay here long, I have more important things to do_. Without thinking, Wren subconsciously found herself standing in front of the throne. It's definitely the focal point of the room, but what would a king be if it wasn't? She observed the banner and what appeared to be a sigil on top of the seat. _This place has a sad beauty to it for sure._

"Like what you see?" a deep voice interrupted her pondering.

She looked over to Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion against _the_ Empire. But the Dovakiin wasn't going to let that intimidate her. "It could use something bright, but I guess it's still a fine stead" She tried to her best at to mimic a proper lady but the smirk on the Jarl's face said the effort was a nice afterthought.

He stepped closer, his eyes roaming over her new clothing. His eyes met hers and a strange feeling ran up Wren's spine. The braids in her hair had been brushed out and pulled back into a simple half up style. Ulfric reached up and ran his large hand through her grown out hair; Wren could feel her face heat up. "I'm surprised the new Dragonborn is a female elf" his tone was condescending. The words knocked Wren back into reality.

"And why is that?" she half hissed.

The smirk on his face grew into a wide grin, "I would assume someone from a sturdier race would be next in line".

"You mean like a Nord?" Wren raised her brows.

"I'm not saying that no no… but the last I saw, Nords were the only ones in the last 300 years who could use the voice" his tone was beginning to irritate her.

"You call those wheezes shouts?" Wren chuckled.

The Jarl's face darkened but he collected himself, "If you think you can offend me just remember: I killed the High King of Skyrim with my voice".

"Oh really? Well-" Wren didn't get to finish her sentence because the court steward entered.

"My Jarl, dinner will be served in the private dining room now" he bowed and took his leave.

"Private dining room? Why aren't we eating out here?" Wren turned back to Ulfric.

Ulfric took her arm gently but firmly and led her into an opposite door and up a flight of stairs.

"I use the private dining room to think and when I have a guest. The main room is for my men to come in and have a pint of mead and warm food".

walked down a short corridor and turned left only to be met by a door. Ulfric released his hold on Wren to open and hold the door for her. "Such manners to a lower class citizen" she joked.

Wren tried her hardest to walk as gracefully as she could given that the corset was still hindering her mobility.

"You don't have to act _proper_ in here; make yourself at home" Ulfric teased. The girl had amused him the entire walk to dinner with her exaggeratedly animated movements. Wren let out a sigh of relief, taking the heeled shoes off immediately, making her feel more comfortable. Behind her, Ulfric watched the girl's every move like a hawk. He wasn't expecting her to do something that most women would find embarrassing. Wren walked to a chair left of the head of the table but before she could take her seat, a large hand pulled the seat out for her. "Allow me Dragonborn" she could feel his breath in the shell of her pointed ear.

"T-thanks" her face felt hot but blamed it on the heat radiating from the fireplace.

Ulfric as expected took his seat at the head of the table, "Let's dig in" he smiled charmingly.

Wren didn't buy it, he was obviously trying to butter her up but Wren had learned from a certain other Nord how to deal with this type.

She proceeded to dig in as directed but did so like a wild animal. Table manners were included in her many lessons from the old men in High Hrothgar. Tolfdir would surely die of a stroke if he was present. But Wren wanted to break the Jarl's facade and it seemed to be working somewhat.

Wren noticed out of the corner of her eye, Ulfric's uncomfortable shifting. She slanted her eyes and they met with his. Her coy expression gave the Jarl an idea, "I hope you don't mind if I make myself at home.

"Oh of course not, it is your home after all" she smiled widely, food still in her mouth.

Ulfric reached from the roasted pheasant and snapped both of the drumsticks of with his bare hands. He went back and forth between biting meat off of one leg and then the other. To his dismay, Wren didn't seem to notice his lack of manners and continued eating her food.

 _This woman irritates me._

After their meal, a servant came in with a bottle of fine wine. The conversation was light until the third bottle was delivered. Wren drank more than the Jarl and was having a very difficult time at seeing straight. "You know somethin... *hick*" she rested her head on her fist and tried her damndest to look Ulfric in the eye. Said man noticed her eyes beginning to droop and slowly begin to close.

He snapped his fingers "Hey hey, you were saying something".

She blinked quickly to get some 'sand' out of her eyes. "IIIII could prove I'm Dragonborn" she pointed up in the air.

Ulfric couldn't hide his amused smile, leaning in"Oh? And how could you do that?".

It took a minute for a response but Ulfric knew it would do no good to rush a drunk. "WELL. Like I was going to say before that man-" she lazily waved her hand at the door "-interrupted me b-before dinner; 'if you think your shout is SO great then we should both shout at each other and then we would know whose was more powerful. Aaand in the process proving my identity".

She seemed to be done with her rant to Ulfric weighed in "We can arrange that".

Wren sobered up a bit when she heard the sudden seriousness of his voice.

"How about tomorrow morning then?".

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter, I've been busy with two other stories and work but I wanted to get something out to you. I had a bit of writer's block with this but I think I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter.**


End file.
